Miracle in December
by AzkyExoLh7
Summary: Luhan adalah seorang anak bungsu dari marga Xi yg sangat disayangi oleh baba dan gegenya. Mereka sangat overprotektif jika itu menyangkut luhan, lalu apa yg akan dilakukan oleh mereka ketika luhan kecil mereka mulai beranjak dewasa dan menyukai seorang laki-laki tampan bernama Oh Sehun. Hunhan, Chanbaek, dll.
1. Chapter 1

**Announcement..**

 **Hai Guys**  
 **Sebelumnya aku mau ngasih tahu jika, cerita ini adalah cerita yg sama seperti sebelumnya tapi udah aku edit ulang.**

 **Aku mau ngucapin terimakasih yg udah baca berkunjung di ff ku ini.**  
 **Mohon maaf sebesar-besar nya jika aku ga update**

 **Soal nya belum nemu feel buat nglanjutin ini cerita**  
 **Tpi tnang aja, aku udah mempersiapkan next chapter nya**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak.. 😊**  
 **Salam.**

 **By- AzkyExoLh7**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miracle in December**

.

Chapter 1

 **#**

.

.

 **Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Wu Fan (Luhan's dad)**

 **Xi Yi Fan (kris)**

 ** & Other cast.**

 **Genre**

 **School life, humor, romance, aso.**

 **Rate**

 **T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan, bagaimana keputusan mu?" tanya sang kepala keluarga.

"Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ku di korea baba" putus Luhan.

"Tidak! Baba tidak akan menyetujui itu! Baba hanya memberikan mu dua pilihan yaitu amerika dan inggris." tentang Xi Wu Fan

"Baba tidak bisa memaksanya" bela si sulung Kris,

"Luhan, baba mohon sekali ini saja dengarkan baba, baba hanya ingin yg terbaik untuk mu sayang" mohon Wu Fan,

Luhan yg melihat wajah memohon babanya menjadi tidak tega, ia tau babanya sangat menyayangi nya , babanya hanya menginginkan yg terbaik untuk dirinya.

"Baiklah, Luhan memutuskan melanjutkan sekolah Luhan di amerika" putus Luhan.

Kris yg mendengar keputusan sang adik menghela nafas kasar, karena ia tau jika luhan adik nya ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya di Korea.

Sedangkan Xi Wu Fan, ia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika mendengar keputusan Luhan, ia amat bahagia karena anak bungsu kesayangan nya mau menuruti kemauannya lagi.

 _ **Flashback on.**_

Ya sebelumnya Luhan tidak pernah sekolah di negeri nya sendiri China, waktu ketika usianya menginjak 6 tahun ia tidak bisa seperti kakak nya dan anak-anak pada umum nya, karena baba nya tidak pernah mengijinkannya belajar diluar rumah alasanya karena sang baba tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada anak bungsunya, ia menyekolahkan putri nya dg mengundang guru kerumah nya (home schooling) sampai lulus.

Ketika ia berhasil lulus dengan nilai memuaskan, ia ingin dapat bersekolah seperti kakak nya Kris dan dapat bergaul, bermain dengan teman-teman nya. Namun semu itu hanya mimpi saja bagi dirinya, karena ketika ia meminta izin sang baba ia kembali tak diijinka sampai akhirnya.

"Luhan jika kau ingin sekolah seperti gege mu Kris, baba ingin kau sekolah di london. bagaimana hmm?" ucap Xi Wu Fan.

Luhan yg waktu itu ngebet ingin sekolah seperti pada umumnya mengangguk setuju dan melanjutkan Junior High School nya di London.

 **Beijing Airport.**

"Luhannie, gege harap kau dapat menjaga dirimu baik-baik, jaga kesehatan, dan jangan lupakan gege mengerti." Ucap Kris

"Siap bos" ucap Luhan,

"Ketahuilah gege akan selalu merindukan mu dan menyayangi mu, kau adalah adik kecil gege yg sangat cantik dan manis."

Ketika Kris mengucapkan deretan kalimat itu ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya, ia menangis memeluk adik kecilnya sebentar lagi ia akan berpisah jauh dengan adiknya selama 3 tahun yg berada di negeri seberang yg amat jauh disana.

Ia tidak tau apa yg harus ia lakukan untuk adik nya, yg bisa ia lakukan ialah terus berdoa yg terbaik untuk adiknya.

Xi Wu Fan yg melihat apa yg dilakukan oleh kedua anak nya tidak kuasa membendung air matanya, ia terharu dan langsung memeluk kedua anak kesanyanganya, ia memeluk erat anak nya.

Setelah lama memeluk anak nya, Wu Faan melepaskan pelukannya .

"Baiklah Luhannie, sekarang waktunya kau masuk kedalam, sebentar lagi pesawat akan berangkat, baba mencintai mu." ucap Wu Fan

Luhan yg mengerti ia tersenyum dan perlahan melangkahkan kaki nya kedepan ia melambaikan tangan nya kepada baba dan gegenya.

"Sampai jumpa aku menyayangi kalian.."

Kris yg melihat adiknya Luhan adik nya melambaikan tangannya ikut melambaikan tangan nya juga dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sampai jumpa Luhannie gege menyayangi mu" gumam Kris.

Setelah pesawat yg membawa luhannya lepas landas, Kris dan Wu Fan memutuskan kembali kerumah.

Setelah pesawat yg membawa Luhannya lepas landas, Kris dan Wu Fan kembali kerumah mereka.

3 tahun telah berlalu, hari ini adalah hari kelulusan luhan di London Junior High School, dengan nilai yg amat memuaskan. ia sangat bahagia karena sebentar lagi ia akan pulang ke china dan bertemu dengan baba dan juga gegenya.

Ketika Kris mendengar kabar bahwa adiknya luhan yg sangat ia rindukan dapat lulus dengan nilai yg sangat memuaskan dan juga luhannya akan kembali china dalam waktu dekat ini, ia sangat tidak sabar menunggu adiknya luhan.

 **Beijing, China. pukul 18.45**

"Baba, kapan Luhan pulang?" tanya Kris

"Baba tidak tau" jawab Wu Fan

"Baba, bukankah kata baba Luhan akan segera pulang dalam waktu dekat ini? tapi kenapa baba malah bilang tidak tau"tanya Kris lagi

"Baba tidak tau nak, Luhan bilang ia masih betah disana, dan kemungkinan luhan akan melanjutkan pendidikan senior high school nya disana" jawab bohong Wu Fan.

Saat ini ia tengah mengerjai anak nya Kris, ia ingin membuat kejutan untuk anak sulungnya, ia tau jika anak nya itu sangat merindukan adiknya dan ia pun sama, ia juga ingin segera bertemu dengan anak bungsunya Luhan.

Wu Fan yg melihat perubahan wajah anak sulungnya Kris yg sedih tersenyum, ia mengusap rambut Kris dengan sayang.

Saat Wu Fan mengusap rambut anak nya, bel rumah nya berbunyi yg mengerti karena ia sendiri yg sudah merencanakan semua ini, ia menyuruh Kris untuk membukakan pintu.

Saat kris membuka pintu utama, (DUUAAARR ) Kris merasa melihat kembang api yg indah dihadapan nya.

Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat adiknya yg sangat ia nanti dan rindukan selama ini tengah berada didepannya, tanpa menunggu waktu lama Kris langsung memeluk adiknya dengan erat melepaskan rindu yg membebaninya.

Luhan yg mendapat pelukan erat dari gege nya, memeluknya balik.

"Luhan" ucap Kris

"Yaa ini aku Luhan, gege" ucap Luhan tersenyum

"Luhan"panggil Kris

"Ya ge" jawab Luhan

"Luhan, apa benar ini kau" tanya Kris memastikan

"Ya, ini aku ge, ini luhan" jawab Luhan

"Luhannie, gege sangat merindukan mu, maafkan gege karena gege tidak dapat menemui mu sewaktu disana" ucap Kris menyesal

"Tidak papa gege, Luhan mengerti" ucap Luhan

"Luhan, maaf"gumam Kris,

Luhan yg mendengar gumaman sang gege memeluk erat gegenya.

"Tidak papa gege" ucap Luhan lembut dan mengusap pelan punggung Kris

"Ah ya dimana baba?"tanya uhan,

Kris yg mendengar sang adik menanyakan sang baba, Kris melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baba ada didalam, kau ingin bertemu dengan nya?" Tanya Kris

"Iya ge" jawab Luhan

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk"

"Ayo"

"Selamat datang dirumah kembali dikeluarga Xi, tuan putri, silahkan masuk putri, raja sudah menunggu anda diruangannya" canda Kris

Luhan yg mendengar candaan dari sang gege tertawa dan membalas nya

"Ah ya terimakasih butler, kau baik sekali"

Kris yg mendengar luhan memanggil nya butler menyentil dahi adik nya.

"Auuuu.. sakitttt" ringis Luhan

"Dasar, sekarang adik kecilku sudah mulai kurang ajar ya dengan gege nya, siapa yg mengajarimu, gege akan menghajarnya" ucap Kris

Mendengar jawaban sang gege Luhan mencubit perut sang gege

"Akhhhh"teriak Kris kesakitan

"Rasakan" ucap Luhan

"Hei apa salah ku" ucap Kris ,

Luhan tidak membalas ucapan gege nya dan terus berjalan.

"Hei, kau marah"

"Hei adik manis"

"Sayang"

"Luhannie sayang"

"Luhaann"

"Yakk luhann maafkan gege"

"Luhan please"

"Luhan.. Luhannn.." disepanjang jalan koridor rumah,

Kris terus meracau kepada Luhan untuk memaafkan nya tapi Luhan tetap tidak bergeming.

Saat ini Luhan, Kris dan juga Wu Fan tengah bernostalgia berada diruang keluarga, mereka sibuk melepas rindu.

Kris tidak menyangka jika adik kecilnya Luhan sudah kembali bersama dengan dirinya dan juga babanya, dan luhan ia amat bahagia karena ia dapat bertemu dengan orang-orang yg sangat ia rindukan selama ini.

Sedangkan Wu Fan ia bersyukur dan bahagia bisa melihat anak bungsunya Luhan.

 _ **Flashback off**_

Kris yg teringat kembali kejadian dimana luhannya baru pulang dari london beberapa minggu yg lalu kini sudah diusir kembali oleh babanya sendiri untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Amerika.

'ck! apa-apaan ini, tega sekali babanya menggiring luhannya untuk pergi melanjutkan study nya dinegeri orang lagi bahkan negeri itu lebih jauh dari negeri sebelumnya , apa ia tidak kesepian karena anak-a anak nya jauh darinya, kenapa ia semangat sekali untuk mengusir anak-anaknya untuk pergi belajar dinegeri orang, dasar orang tua yg tidak cinta dalam negeri! bukankah pendidikan dichina juga sangat bagus kenapa malah menyeruh anak-anak nya belajar dinegeri orang dan juga apa yg dipikirkan anak itu, kenapa ia mau menerima permintaan babanya lagi yg tidak berperi keprihatinan!" gerutu Kris

"Baiklah Luhan, minggu depan baba akan mendaftarkan mu disekolah yg terbaik disana dan kau harus bersiap-siap mengerti,,dan kau Kris minggu depan kau harus kembali ke sekolah mu di Korea " ucap Wu Fan sambil beranjak pergi kedalam kamarnya,

"Baik baba/hnn" ucap Luhan dan Kris bersamaan,

Kris yg mendengar apa yg diucapkan babanya barusan mengusap rambut nya dengan kasar dan terus mengumpat dalam hati dan meratai nasib nya,

'what the! setelah 3 tahun tidak bertemu dengan luhanku , 3 tahun dari minggu depan ia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan adiknya, what the fuck! padahal aku baru saja merasakan kebahagiaan bertemu dengan luhanku, ya tuhan kenapa kau melakukan ini kepada ku'.

Kris yg melirik adiknya,

"Kenapa kau menerimanya lu?" tanya Kris

"Aku hanya ingin membuat baba bahagia ge" jawab Luhan

"Hahhhhh.." Kris yg mendengar jawaban sang adik hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, minggu depan kurang 3hari lagi, bagaimana jika besok kita jalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu bersama hm" tawar Kris

"benarkah"

"Tentu" Luhan yg medapat ajakan sang kakak matanya berbinar dan berseru semangat

"Aku setujuuuuuu"

Kris yg melihat adiknya yg excited ikut tersenyum dan mengusap rambut luhan dengan gemas dan melihat jam tangannya.

"Sekarang sudah larut, sebaiknya kita tidur, agar besok kita bisa pergi dengan wajah fresh" ucap Kris

"Siap bos. perintah dilaksanakan." ucap Luhan

"Hmmm.. good night baby lu, have a nice dream, aku menyayangi mu, tidur yg nyenyak jangan lupa berdo'a" ucap Kris sambil mengecup kening luhan dengan sayang, Luhan yg mendapat ke upan sayang dari Kris tersenyum senang.

"Night and have a nice dream ge, aku menyayangi mu" ucap Luhan.

Setelah mereka saling bertukar mengucapkan selamat malam, mereka pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

 _ **flashback off**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Miracle in December**

.

Chapter 2

 **#**

.

.

 **Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Wu Fan (Luhan's dad)**

 **Xi Yi Fan (kris)**

 **& Other cast.**

 **Genre**

 **School life, humor, romance, aso.**

 **Rate**

 **T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari sudah naik keatas, tetapi seorang gadis bermata rusa masih saja bergelut manja dengan bantal, guling dan juga boneka-boneka yg berada disekililingnya, Kris yg melihat adik kecilnya tak kungjung bangun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'what the! ini sudah jam 9' batin Kris,

Ia berfikir bagaimana bisa adiknya memiliki kebiasaan tidur yg buruk dan tidak mengenal jam, lalu apa yg akan terjadi nanti jika adiknya tidak dapat mengubah kebiasaan buruknya ketika ia sudah menikah nanti mempunyai suami dan juga anak, bisa-bisa adik ipar dan keponakannya terkena busung lapar karena adiknya,

'ck. apa yg ku pikirkan' umpat Kris.

Kris yg sudah jengah menunggu adik nya selama 20 menit yg tak kunjung bangun juga, memutar otak nya dan mengambil tindakan agar rusanya dapat bangun, dasar kerbau.

Kris bertanya-tanya, bagaimana anak ini ketika ia di London, bagaimana ia bangun, dan jam berapa ia pergi ke sekolah , apa ia juga seperti ini.

Kris kembali menghela nafas dan disamping itu, Kris sudah mendapatkan ide untuk membangunkan rusa kecil, ia mendekati rusa kecilnya dan berbisik ditelinga adiknya.

'Luhannie, bangun.. bukankah hari ini kita akan pergi jalan-jalan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama hmm', bisik Kris

Luhan yg mendengar bisikan itu dan merasakan hembusan nafas yg hangat ditelinganya melenguh dalam tidurnya.

"Hnghhh, gege"

"Ya"

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan dengan matanya yg masih tertutup

"Hei, bangunlah, dasar rusa pemalas"ucap Kris

"Mmm" lenguh Luhan

"Bangun Lu,"

"Engh gege, aku masih mengantuk dan ingin tidur"

Kris yg melihat adiknya tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bangkit dari tidurnya mendengus kesal dan..

"Jika dalam hitungan 10 kau tidak segera bangkit dari tidur mu, jangan salahkan aku jika aku membatalkan jalan-jalan kita hari ini," ancam Kris ,

Luhan yg mendengar ancaman dari gegenya terlonjak kaget, langsung bangun dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Big noooooooo!" teriak Luhan

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, gege tidak boleh membatalkannya!"

"Kenapa? bukankah kau masih mengantuk dan ingin melanjutkan tidur mu hmm"

"Tidak, aku sudah bangun ge" ucap luhan sambil menguap

"Aku tidak yakin"

"Emmhh gegeee"

"Baiklah kita batalkan saja jadwal kita hari ini" ucap Kris

"Nooooooo! noooooo! nooooooo! jangan dibatalkan!" seru Luhan

"Kenapa?"tanya Kris

"Gege tidak boleh membatalkannya, bukankah gege sendiri yg sudah membuat jadwal hari ini, dan juga bukankah gege ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan ku, jadi gege tidak boleh membatalkannya" jawab Luhan

Kris yg berada dalam mode ngambek(?)nya hanya diam dan tidak merespon apa yg diucapkan oleh Luhan.

Luhan yg merasa gegenya Kris tidak merespon nya, terus merengek kepada kris.

"Gege.."

"Gege.."

"Lulu mohon jangan batalkan ya"

"Gege.. please, Llu mohon.."

"Gege marah ya? maafkan Lulu ge.."

"Gegeee.. pleasee, jangan marah ya.., lihatlah Lulu sudah bangun ya kan, jadi gege tidak boleh marah lagi dan lulu minta, jangan batalkan jadwal kita hari ini, Lulu mohon.."

"Gege.."

Luhan yg merasa kris kembali tidak meresponnya, memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan kartu as nya, yaitu dengan melakukan puppy eyes untuk gegenya.

"Gegee.." panggil luhan dengan puppy eyes nya

Dan lihatlah rusa kecil itu berhasil karena membuat kris menoleh kearahnya.

Kris yg melihat luhannya melakukan puppy eyes dengan mata rusanya yg berbinar dan berkaca-kaca membuat pertahanannya runtuh seketika, uhh siapa yg tahan melihat pemandangan berada didepan mu dengan wajah yg begitu imut, indah dan sedang memohon kepadamu.

Kris menghela nafas, ia mengusap rambut dan memeluk Luhannya dengan sayang, Luhan pun ikut membalas pelukan gegenya Kris dengan sayang juga. dirasa cukup Kris melepaskan pelukannya.

"Lebih baik, sekarang kau membersihkan dirimu dan aku akan menunggumu dibawah, ingat jangan lama." ucap Kris

"Oke bos".

Setelah Kris berhasil membangunkan rusa malasnya, Kris langsung pergi keluar dari kamar Luhan, dan Luhan pun segera pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

"Gege, aku sudah siap" ucap Luhan menghampiri Kris,

Kris yg melihat adiknya sudah siap mengangguk tersenyum.

"Baiklah mari kita pergi" ucap Kris

"Siap bos".

Skip Time

Saat ini Luhan dan Kris tengah menikmati jalan-jalan mereka, saat ditengah-tengah mereka menikmati jalan-jalan mereka, luhan yg melihat toko didepannya, yg disana terdapat boneka bambi favorit nya.

matanya langsung berbinar dan menggeret Kris masuk kedalam toko itu, waktu pertama masuk kedalam toko itu luhan berlari kecil menghampiri boneka bambi itu dan memeluknya.

Ia sangat senang karena ia dapat menemukan boneka bambi favoritnya ditoko ini, Kris yg melihat apa yg dilakukan adiknya luhan dibuat tersenyum karena tingkah nya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak menyangkan bahwa adiknya itu masih saja menyukai boneka bambi.

Ia menghampiri adiknya..

"Apa kau ingin membelinya?" tanya Kris

Luhan mengangguk, "aku ingin membelinya, bisakah kita membeli dan membawanya pulang ?"

"Hm tentu"

"Benarkah" Tanya Luhan memastikan

"Ya" jawab Kris,

Luhan terlonjak senang saat Kris membelikannya boneka bambi untuk dirinya, ia bersyukur memiliki gege seperti Kris yg sangat menyayanginya.

Kedai Ice Cream.

"Lulu, ingin ice cream rasa apa?" tanya Kris

"Lulu ingin ice cream rasa vanila ge" jawab Luhan

Kris yg mendengar jawaban luhan mengangguk tersenyum dan pergi memesan, ternyata adik kecilnya tidak pernah berubah masih tetap sama.

Kris yg sudah mendapatkan pesanannya pergi menghampiri luhan yg tengah duduk bersama bambinya

"Cha, ini ice cream pesanan mu" ucap Kris,

"Terimakasih ge" ucap Luhan tersenyum dan mulai memakan ice creamnya.

Ketika Luhan dan Kris sedang memakan ice cream mereka, seseorang telah menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kris" panggil orang itu,

"Hei, Xiumin" jawab Kris

"Hmm apa yg kau lakukan disini?" tanya Xiumin

"Ah aku sedang bersama dengan seseorang" jawab Kris

"Ohhh.. apakah orang itu orang yg duduk disampingmu ini"

"Hee'm dan kau, apa yg kau lakukan disini, bukankah kau bilang sedang liburan ke Jepang" tanya Kris

"Oh itu, aku pulang duluan karena aku mendapat kan telfon jika nenek sedang sakit jadi aku memutuskan pulang duluan dan sekarang aku sedang jalan-jalan menikmati waktu ku selagi disini, dan sampai akhirnya bertemu dg mu" jelas Xiumin

"Semoga cepat sembuh," ucap Kris

"Terimakasih",

Luhan yg merasa bosan dan diacuhkan oleh dua orang didepannya, Kris gege nya dan Xiumin teman gegenya,

"Ekhem"

Kris yg mendengar adiknya berdehem kepadanya, memperkenalkan Luhan kepada temannya Xiumin.

"Xiumin, perkenalkan ini adalah luhan," ucap Kris,

Xiumin yg mendengarnya mengangguk tersenyum.

"Ya, hai, aku Xiumin teman kris dikorea"ucap Xiumin memperkenalkan diri.

Luhan mengangguk tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Xiumin.

"Aku Luhan"

"Dia adalah adikku" ucap Kris

Xiumin mengangguk mengerti, ia salah paham ternyata, ia kira wanita bernama Luhan itu adalah kekasih nya Kris.

"Apa dia adikmu yg bersekolah di London?" tanya Xiumin

"tentu saja, memangnya aku punya adik yg mana lagi," jawab Kris

"Heum senang bertemu dengan mu Luhan" ucap Xiumin

"Senang bertemu dengan mu juga mei Xiumin" ucap Luhan.

"Ah ya maaf, aku harus cepat pulang, jika tidak nenek bisa menyuruh bodyguard-bodyguard nya untuk menburuku, sampai jumpa di korea Kris dan sampai jumpa luhan" ucap Xiumin.

Kris dan Luhan mengangguk mengerti, pasalnya mereka berdua juga berada diposisi yg sama, bahkan sebentar lagi jika mereka tidak kunjung pulang, babanya pasti akan mengirim bodyguard nya untuk mencarai dan menyeret mereka pulang.

Setelah Xiumin pamit pergi, Kris dan Luhan langsung pulang kerumah mereka, dan saat duo kakak-adik itu baru melangkahkan kaki mereka masuk, mereka sudah disambut baba mereka.

"Darimana kalian ?" tanya Wu Fan

"Mmm baba, bisakah kita bicarakan didalam saja" jawab Kris

"Baiklah, ayo masuk, wah apa yg kau bawa itu luhan," tanya Wu Fan

"Ini adalah boneka bambi yg dibelikan gege untuk ku, lihatlah dia lucu sekali kan baba" ucap Luhan sambil memeluk bambinya

"Bambi?"

"Ya, bambi ku",

Wu Fan yg tau siapa itu bambi dikehidupan anaknya, mengangguk mengerti dan menyuruh mereka masuk.

"Baiklah ayo kita masuk".

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada diruang keluarga, Luhan dan Kris yg baru mendudukkan bokong mereka disofa, sudah mendapatkan sederetan pertanyaan dari baba mereka.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan, seharian ini kalian darimana hm?"

"Kami habis jalan-jalan baba" jawab Kris

Wu Fan yg mendengar jawaban anak sulungnya menyerngitkan alisnya.

"Jlan-jalan?" tanya Wu Fan

"Ya, baba kami habis jalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu bersama, karena lusa bukankah aku harus pergi ke amerika untuk mendaftar sekolah dan pindah kesana? dan gege pun juga akan kembali ke Korea," jawab Luhan

Wu Fan menghela nafas dan "lalu kenapa kalian tidak mengajak baba, baba kan juga ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian."

Luhan dan Kris yg melihat raut wajah sedih babanya merasa bersalah.

"Maaf kan Luhan baba, Luhan tidak tau jika baba juga ingin ikut pergi bersama" ucap Luhan menyesal

"Tapi, baba, ini juga bukan salah kami, ini salah baba juga karena baba selalu sibuk dengan bisnis baba, jadi kami tidak mau mengganggu baba" bela Kris tak mau ngalah.

Wu Fan yg menjadi pihak yg balik disalahkan oleh anak sulungnya sendiri mendelik tidak terima dan membalas.

"Hei, dasar anak kurang ajar, jika aku tidak bekerja bagaimana aku bisa menghidupi kalian, siapa yg akan membiayai kalian sekolah sampai diluar negeri, tidakkah kalian tau biaya sekolah kalian itu sangat mahal "bela Wu Fan,

"Ck. lalu salah siapa menyekolahkan kami diluar negeri. bukankah baba sendiri yg menyekolahkan kami diluar negeri" bela Kris tak mau kalah

"Dan hei, menghidupi kami, yg faktanya anak baba sendiri adalah kewajiban mu sebagai seorang baba "sengit Kris

"Aish anak ini"desis Wu Fan

Luhan menghela nafas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat keributan yg ada didepannya antara baba dan gegenya sudah seperti menonton kartun Tom and Jerry.

Waktu telah berjalan dengan cepat, 35 menit sudah berlalu tetapi keributan yg dilakukan oleh yg dibuat oleh seorang kepala keluarga dan anaknya yg tak kunjung selesei.

Luhan melihat jam dinding dihadapan nya yg sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00 mendengus kesal dan memutuskan pergi.

Saat Luhan hendak pergi kekamarnya dan tidak lupa membawa bambi nya.

Wu Fan memanggilnya, "Luhan.."

Luhan yg merasa dipanggil menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Wu Fan

"Aku mau kekamar, baba" jawab Luhan

"Tidak, kembalilah kesini" perintah Wu Fan

Luhan yg mendengar perintah Wu Fan berdecak

"Aku tidak mau, aku bosan baba, hanya diam dan melihat kalian meributkan masalah sepele yg tidak bermutu itu, sadarlah kalian ini bukan anak kecil" ucap Luhan yg masih berdiri ditempat nya.

Wu fan dan Kris yg sudah membuat Luhan mereka merasa tidak nyaman, meminta maaf kepada luhan, luhan yg melihat baba dan gegenya meminta maaf kepadanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kalian aku maafkan" putus Luhan

Lalu menghampiri mereka berdua, dan duo Xi itu pun mengangguk tersenyum karena mendapatkan maaf dari Xi kecil mereka.

Wu Fan yg tidak ingin membuat anak bungsunya bosan karena ulahnya dan anak sulungnya, memutuskan mengajak kedua anaknya untuk menonton film bersama dilayar kaca yg berukuran 35inchi dihadapan mereka, Luhan dan Kris yg sebenarnya sudah mengantuk ingin tidur, dibuat pasrah dan mengangguk menyetujui permintaan sang baba, karena mereka tidak ingin membuat baba mereka sedih.

Film pun sudah dimulai, Luhan dan Kris pun menempatkan posisi mereka senyaman mungkin karena mereka akan menonton film dengan waktu 2 jam an, dan saat ini mereka pun sedang fokus menonton film yg mereka pilih sampai mereka tertidur dengan Tv yg masih menyala.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _ **Azky_ExoLh7**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Miracle in December**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya..

Hari ini adalah hari yg paling membahagiakan untuk luhan, karena hari ini ia dapat bermain bersama dengan baba dan juga gegenya.

Flashback On

"lulu, bangunlah" panggil wu fan

luhan yg mendengar panggilan dari langsung bangun.

kris yg melihat adiknya luhan langsung bangun hanya dengan sekali panggilan dari babanya mendengus kesal, pasalnya ketika dirinya membangunkan rusa kecil itu bukanlah hal yg mudah.

'ck. dasar rusa' batin kris.

"jam berapa ini? kenapa baba masih dirumah? bukankah baba harus bekerja? baba bisa telat, jika baba tidak segera berangkat," racau luhan,

wu fan yg mendengar racauan anak bungsunya tersenyum.

"tidak nak, hari ini baba libur" ucap wu fan

"kenapa? weekend kan besok" ucap luhan

"baba libur sendiri tentunya"

"kenapa baba libur? baba harus memberikan contoh yg baik untuk pegawai-pegawai baba dikantor"ucap luhan

"luhan benar baba, baba harus berangkat bekerja jika tidak ingin perusahaan baba kenapa-kenapa" sahut kris

" satu hari baba tidak berangkat bekerja tidak akan membuat perusahaan baba bangkrut nak, ataupun jika baba tidak berangkat ke kantor, baba bisa mengontrolnya lewat ipad dan tangan kanan baba. baba mengambil libur karena baba ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kedua anak baba ini" jelas wu fan,

Luhan dan kris yg mendengar penjelasan dari baba mereka hanya mengangguk,

"baiklah, tapi sebelum itu lebih baik kau membersihkan badan mu terlebih dulu rusa kecil, baba dan gege mu akan menunggu mu diruang makan" ucap wu fan

luhan yg mendapat intruksi dari babanya mengangguk tersenyum dan pergi membersihkan dirinya.

Flashbck Off

Saat ini, wu fan dan kedua anaknya sudah menyelesaikan sarapan pagi mereka, dan mereka memutuskan bermain monopoli sebagai pembuka kegiatan menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka.

"baiklah anak-anak, mari kita mulai, lihatlah disini baba yg akan menang" ucap wu fan

"disini, lulu yg akan menang"ucap luhan

"ck. kita lihat saja nanti" sahut kris.

Setelah berdebat kecil, sekarang ini mereka tengah memulai permainan yg mereka,

"eyey, aku mendapatkan london" seru luhan

"Baba mendapatkan jerman" ucap wu fan

"ck. lihatlah aku mendapatkan amerika"sahut kris dengan seringainya.

luhan yg melihat gege nya kris mendapatkan amerika berteriak histeris.

"tidakkkk! gege tidak boleh membeli nyaaaaaa!"

kris yg mendengar luhan teriak terima ketika ia mendapatkan amerika menaikkan alisnya.

"why?" tanya kris

"pokoknya gege tidak boleh membelinya! karena aku yg akan memilikinya"

"why? hei aku duluan yg mendapatkan nya"

"tidak. pokoknya tidak boleh!" ucap luhan sengit

"tidak, aku akan membelinya"

"tidakkk! tidak boleh, gege tidak boleh membelinya.."

"aku akan tetap membelinya"kekeh kris

melihat gegenya kris bersikekeh akan membeli amerika, luhan menundukkan kepalanya,

"tidak, gege tidak boleh membelinya.." ucap luhan dengan menunduk dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

ia mendongak kan kepalanya kedepan melihat kris,

"gegee.. lulu mohon, gege jangan membelinya ya.."

kris yg melihat rusanya mewek didepannya mengangguk.

"gege tidak akan membelinya kan" lanjut luhan dengan jurus puppy eyes nya.

kris yg mendapat puppy eyes dari luhan, matanya berkedip-kedip dan mengangguk kembali, luhan yg melihat kris mengangguk kepadanya terlonjak senang.

sedangkan wu fan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan putrinya jika sesuatu yg sudah diincarnya tidak boleh menjadi milik orang lain.

Tetapi kesenangan luhan tidak berlangsung lama, ketika babanya mendapatkan negara korea selatan dan ingin membelinya.

luhan tertunduk lesu.

saat wu fan ingin membayar ke bank untuk membeli negara yg ia dapatkan.

luhan mendongak kearahnya

"babaa.." panggil luhan dengan puppy eyes nya,

wu fan dan kris yg melihatnya meneguk ludah mereka dengan susah payah.

mereka paham maksud luhan, luhan mereka menginginkan negara ginseng itu.

wu fan menghela nafas dan menyimpan uang nya kembali karena rusanya tidak mengijinkan dirinya untuk mendapatkan negara itu.

Saat ini mereka tengah asik bermain, wu fan, kris dan luhan yg berhasil mendapatkan negara yg mereka incar masing-masing.

2 jam sudah mereka bermain, mereka pun memutuskan menghentikan permainan mereka yg dimenangkan oleh kris.

kris yg menang menyeringai sombong,

"lihatlah, siapa yg memenangkan permainan ini, hahahaa" ucap kris

Luhan yg kalah mendengus kesal.

"gege curang" ucap luhan

"what the! mengaku saja jika kau kalah dari ku adik manis" ejek kris,

"luhan tidak akan kalah, lihat saja nanti" ucap luhan dengan PD nya,

wu fan menghela nafas melihat kedua anaknya yg berdebat hanya karena permainan kecil seperti ini,

"dasar anak-anak" gumam wu fan.

Seharian ini mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, mereka tertawa bahagia.

"lulu, bagaimana, apa kau sudah mempersiapkan barang-barang mu?" tanya wu fan

"ya baba" jawab luhan

"besok kita berangkat pukul 9, dan kris berangkat setelah kita" jelas wu fan

"ya baba" ucap luhan tertunduk kebawah.

wu fan yg melihat luhan menunduk, memeluknya erat ia tau bagaimana perasaan anak bungsunya ini.

Biarkan sekali ini saja ia kembsli bersifat egois karena kembali memisahkan luhan dan kris, ia hanya ingin yg terbaik untuk masa depan anak-anaknya, hanya itu saja.

Kris yg baru masuk kekamar sang adik melihat baba dan adiknya berpelukan, menghampiri dan memeluk kedua orang yg sangat ia sayangi didepannya.

pada akhirnya, malam ini mereka saling berpelukan dan menyalurkan perasaan mereka.

At Beijing Airport.

Pukul 08.55

"gege, lulu pamit dulu, gege jangan lupa jaga kesehatan dan jangan lupakan lulu ya, lulu sangat menyayangi gege" ucap luhan menunduk

kris yg melihat adiknya menunduk didepannya memeluk adiknya erat.

"gege tidak akan melupakan lulu sampai kapanpun, karena lulu adalah adik gege yg sangat gege sayangi, gege akan selalu merindukan mu, gege menyayangi mu, jaga dirimu, arra" ucap kris

"heum" ucap luhan mengangguk,

wu fan yg melihat kedua anaknya saling berpelukan ikut memeluk mereka.

"baba sangat menyayangi kalian, baba akan merindukan kalian" ucap wu fan.

Setelah mereka lama berpelukan, mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka karena pesawat luhan dan wu fan akan segera berangkat.

"sampai jumpa gege, lulu menyanyai gege" ucap luhan yg menjauh dari kris dan melambaikan tangannya yg diikuti wu fan.

kris yg melihatnya ikut melambaikan tangan nya,

"sampai jumpa, gege juga menyayangimu",

kris tak kuasa menahan air matanya ketika mengatakan kalimat itu untuk adiknya, ia menangis saat baba dan adiknya tak terlihat lagi dihadapannya, mereka sudah masuk kedalam pesawat.

kris pergi ke arah dinding kaca yg ada disamping nya, ia bisa melihat pesawat yg membawa baba dan juga adiknya sudah terbang untuk mengantarkan mereka ke amerika.

Dan kini saatnya, giliran dirinya.

ia berjalan menuju pintu G untuk menunggu giliran pesawat yg sebentar lagi akan membawanya menuju korea.

setelah menunggu 15 menit, kris mendengar pengumuman bahwa

"penerbangan pesawat menuju korea akan berangkat 10 menit lagi, diharapkan penumpang dapat menempatkan diri dengan senyaman mungkin",

kris pun masuk kedalam pesawat dan menempatkan dirinya senyaman mungkin, ia melihat jendela pesawat yg ada disampingnya..

"good bye to china, and welcome to korea" gumam kris bertepatan saat pesawatnya lepas landas.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _ **Azky_ExoLh7**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Miracle in December**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **6 bulan kemudian.**

 **Fayetteville High School (FHS)**

6 bulan yg lalu, Luhan telah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah nya di amerika dan mendaftar sekolah di FHS, alhasil ia diterima disana karena nilainya yg sangat bagus dan memuaskan.

Selama ia sekolah disana, ia menjadi siswi yg sangat disegani teman-teman nya dan juga gurunya, karena sifatnya yg baik hati, ramah, pintar dan mudah bergaul dengan siapapun.

Saat ia sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman nya dikantin, salah satu teman sekelas nya bernama Johny menghampiri dan memberitahunya..

"Luhan, the headmaster called you to meet him in his room",

Luhan yg mendengar apa yg dikatakan johny mengangguk dan pamit kepada teman-teman nya lalu pergi keruangan kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

 **Headmaster Room.**

"Permisi, apa kepala sekolah memanggil saya?" tanya Luhan,

"Ya" jawab singkat sang kepala sekolah,

"Emm ada apa bapak memanggil saya?" tanya Luhan

"Begini Luhan, ada seseorang yg ingin bertemu dengan mu" jawab sang kepala sekolah sebut saja Mr. J,

"Siapa?" tanya Luhan penasaran

"Anda bisa keluar" perintah Mr. J, seseorang yg diperintah Mr.J telah keluar dan membungkuk kepada Luhan,

"Selamat siang nona Luhan" ucap seseorang.

Luhan yg melihat seseorang itu membungkuk kepada nya dan memanggilnya nona menaikkan alisnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Luhan

"Saya adalah orang suruhan tuan Xi, untuk menjemput anda nona" jawab nya

"Nama paman siapa?" tanya Luhan lagi,

"Nama saya Lao Gao nona" jawab seseorang itu bernama Lao Gao, Luhan yg mendengar jawaban Lao Gao mengangguk,

"Begini Luhan, baba mu meminta izin kepada ku, untuk memberikan mu izin pulang ke china selama beberapa hari" ucap Mr.J

Luhan yg mendengar nya terlonjak kaget karena tidak biasanya baba nya meminta izin kepada kepala sekolah nya dan menyuruh orang suruhan nya untuk menjemputnya pulang.

'DEG' Apa baba sedang sakit' batin Luhan

Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian luhan bertanya dengan Lao Gao.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan baba? apa baba sakit?",

Lao Gao yg mendengar pertanyaan dari anak bos nya dan melihat raut wajah nya yg berubah sedih menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa nona, tuan Xi sangat sehat" jelas Lao Gao

"Benarkah" tanya Luhan memastikan

"Tentu saja nona, saya tidak bohong untuk itu" jawab Lao Gao

"Nah Luhan, aku sudah memberikan mu izin, dan kau boleh pergi sekarang" ucap mr.J

"Terimakasih banyak mr. , saya pamit dulu" ucap Luhan membungkuk dan bergegas pergi yg diikuti Lao Gao.

Mereka berdua Luhan dan Lao Gao saat ini berada diluar ruangan kepala sekolah,

"Sebaiknya paman menunggu ku dimobil saja, karena aku ingin mengambil tas ku dikelas dan berpamitan kepada teman-teman ku terlebih dulu" ucap Luhan

"Baik nona, saya pamit keluar dulu, permisi nona" ucap Lao Gao

Setelah menyuruh orang suruhan babanya untuk menunggunya dimobi, Luhan langsung pergi ke kelas.

At Classroom.

Saat Luhan sampai dikelas nya, luhan buru-buru mengambil dan memakai tas nya , Johny yg melihat luhan mengambil dan memakai tas nya menyerngit bingung dan menghampiri luhan.

"Luhan are you okay?" tanya Johny

"Yes, i'm okay" jawab Luhan

"Lalu kenapa kau memakai tas mu? kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pulang"

"Why?"

"Karena baba ku, menyuruh orang suruhannya untuk menjemput dan membawa ku pulang ke China"

"Why? apa sesuatu telah terjadi dengan baba mu?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau, kata orang suruhan babaku dia sangat sehat"

"Hm okay, be careful Luhan, aku akan menjemput mu nanti ketika kau kembali kesini"

"Thanks Johny"

"Urwell"

Setelah Luhan berpamitan dengan teman-teman nya, luhan langsung pergi keluar dari gedung sekolah nya dan menghampiri mobil sedan berwarna hitam didepannya.

"Paman, maaf membuat mu menunggu lama" ucap Luhan

"Tidak papa nona, silahkan masuk" ucap Lao Gao,

"Terimakasih Paman"

"Sama-sama nona"

Luhan pun langsung masuk kedalam mobil yg diikuti Lao Gao lalu menjalankan mobil sedan hitam itu menuju bandara.

"Paman, apa kita akan lansung pergi kebandara?" tanya Luhan

"Iya nona, karena baba anda sudah mengirimkan jet pribadi nya untuk menjemput anda" jawab Lao Gao,

Luhan yg mendengarnya membalasnya hanya dengan mengangguk.

 **Skip Time.**

.

.

 **At Beijing, 22.35 p.m**

.

.

Saat ini Luhan sudah sampai di beijing dan berada didepan pintu utama rumah nya.

Ia memencet bel dan tak pintu utama itu terbuka yg dibukakan salah seorang maid, ia masuk kedalam dan disambut oleh maid-maid yg bekerja dirumah nya, Luhan yg mendapat sambutan dari maid-maid dirumah nya mengangguk tersenyum.

"Dimana baba?" tanya Luhan to the point

"Tuan Xi sedang berada diruangan kerjanya nona, beliau sedang menunggu anda" jawab salah seorang maid

"Baiklah terimakasih, aku akan pergi keruangan baba" ucap Luhan,

Luhan yg masih mengingat letak ruangan kerja babanya langsung pergi keruangan babanya.

Luhan telah sampai didepan ruang kerja babanya, ia pun mengetuk pintu ruangan kerja babanya.

"Baba, apa baba didalam, ini Luhan"

"Masuklah nak"

Setelah mendengar sang baba menyuruh dirinya masuk, ia membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam tak lupa menutup pintu itu kembali.

Saat dirinya masuk babanya sedang berdiri didepan meja kerjanya, dan memangku kedua tangannya.

"Selamat datang, anak bungsu baba" ucap Wu Fan merentangkan kedua tangannya

Luhan yg melihat nya langsung menghampiri Wu Fan dan memeluk nya.

"Baba" panggil Luhan

"Iya nak," jawab Wu Fan memeluk erat dan mencium sayang kepala anak bungsunya,

"Bagaimana kabar mu nak"

"Luhan baik-baik saja baba"

"Syukurlah, baba sangat merindukan mu nak"

"Luhan juga sangat merindukan baba"

"Benarkah"

"Iya baba, Luhan tidak bohong".

Setelah lama berpelukan untuk melepas rindu, Wu Fan melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus pipi luhan

"Ada sesuatu yg ingin baba katakan padamu nak" ucap Wu Fan

"Apa itu baba,"

"Duduk lah dulu nak",

Luhan dan Wu Fan mendudukkan diri mereka dengan nyaman.

"Apa yg ingin baba katakan" tanya Luhan to the point,

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang anak Wu Fan menghela nafas panjang, Luhan yg melihat babanya menghela nafas panjang kembali bertanya.

"Apa sesuatu telah terjadi? apa baba baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak nak," jawab Wu Fan

"Lalu, apa?"

"Begini nak, sebelumnya baba ingin minta maaf"

Luhan yg mendengar babanya meminta maaf kepada nya memandang babanya bingung.

'pasti ada yg tidak beres'batin Luhan,

"Baba.." panggil Luhan

"Maafkan baba nak, maafkan baba sudah memaksamu untuk memilih sekolah yg sudah baba tentukan tanpa memerhatikan bagaimana perasaan mu" ucap Wu Fan menyesal

"Maafkan baba mu yg egois ini nak, baba sadar apa yg sudah baba lakukan, baba telah membuat mu jauh dari baba dan gege mu Kris, baba tau baba bukanlah baba yg baik, baba gagal menjadi baba yg baik untuk kalian.."

Luhan yg melihat babanya menunduk dan terus menyalahkan dirinya, memeluk babanya erat.

"Tidak baba, baba tidak salah, baba tidak egois, baba tidak pernah gagal menjadi baba yg baik untuk Luhan dan gege Kris, Luhan dan gege tidak pernah menganggap baba adalah baba yg egois dan gagal menjadi seorang ayah, justru kebalikan dari itu baba, karena kami tau baba hanya ingin yg terbaik untuk kami, kami senang baba, kami bersyukur dan banyak berterimakasih kepada baba karena tanpa baba, kami bukan apa-apa, tanpa kerja keras baba, kami tidak bisa merasakan semua fasilitas yg baba berikan, baba adalah baba yg terbaik yg kami miliki. jadi, Luhan harap baba jangan bilang seperti itu lagi hmm" ucap Luhan

Wu Fan yg mendengar apa yg diucapkan oleh sang bungsu tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

Ia menangis terharu, ia bahagia karena putri kecil nya sudah besar, putri kecil nya sudah dewasa.

Disamping itu, ia juga sedih karena ia tidak dapat melihat perkembangan anaknya selama ini..

Dirasa babanya sudah kembali tenang, Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap jejak air mata diwajah babanya.

Ia tersenyum,

"Baba jangan bilang seperti itu lagi ya, Lulu tidak suka melihat baba sedih dan menangis, Lulu sangat menyayangi baba lebih dari Lulu menyayangi diri Lulu sendiri, dan ingat baba, Lulu tidak pernah merasa dipaksa oleh baba untuk melanjutkan sekolah Lulu di Amerika dan begitupun juga dengan gege Kris, kami tidak pernah sekalipun berfikir begitu karena kami percaya, baba hanya ingin yg terbaik untuk kami, jadi baba jangan berfikir yg tidak-tidak lagi, mengerti",

Wu Fan yg mendengarnya mengangguk tersenyum "terimakasih nak, baba bersyukur memiliki kalian" ucap Wu Fan

"Luhan juga bersyukur memiliki baba seperti baba" ucap Luhan yg kembali memeluk babanya

Wu Fan pun memeluk kembali dan mengusap punggung anaknya dengan sayang.

"Baiklah, sekarang saat nya kau pergi kekamar mu dan istirahatlah dengan tenang," ucap Wu Fan,

dan Luhan pun melepaskan pelukan nya dan mengangguk tersenyum

"Good night baba, have a nice dream" ucap Luhan dan beranjak pergi,

Wu Fan yg melihat nya ikut mengangguk dan "night to baby, have a nice dream".

At Morning, 06.55 a.m

Ruang Makan.

"Morning baby" sapa Wu Fan sambil mengoleskan selesai dirotinya

"Morning to baba" balas Luhan yg mendudukkan dirinya dikursi,

"Makanlah ini" ucap Wu Fan memberikan rotinya,

"Terimakasih baba" ucap Luhan menerima roti dari sang baba langsung memakannya.

"Baba tidak pergi kekantor?" tanya Luhan

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? kau mengusir baba" jawab Wu Fan datar,

Luhan yg mendengar jawaban datar dari babanya tersedak.

Wu Fan yg melihat kecerobohan anak bungsunya langsung menyodorkan air untuk anaknya, dan Luhan pun meminum air yg babanya berikan untuk dirinya.

"Jika makan itu jangan sambil bicara" nasehat Wu Fan

"Mmm, maaf baba" ucap Luhan,

Wu Fan menghela nafas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ketika melihat kebiasaan buruk anaknya yg tidak berubah saat sedang makan suka sambil berbicara.

Sarapan pagi telah usai, ketika Luhan hendak beranjak pergi dari tempat nya.

Wu Fan memanggil nya, "Luhan, baba ingin bicara dengan mu".

Luhan yg mendengarnya kembali mendudukkan dirinya,

"Ya baba, apa yg ingin baba bicarakan?" tanya Luhan

"Baba mempunyai kabar bahagia untuk mu nak" jawab Wu Fan

"What it is, baba?" tanya Luhan

"Lihatlah" jawab Wu Fan dan memberikan amplop putih kepada Luhan,

"What this is? baba.." tanya Luhan lagi

"Bukalah nak.." jawab Wu Fan, tanda basa basi Luhan lansung membuka amplop putih yg diterimanya.

Ketika ia membuka amplop itu dan membaca kertas yg ada didalamnya 'BANG'.

Ia dibuat terkejut dengan isi tulisan dikertas yg baru saja ia baca , ia begitu sangat senang dengan isi surat yg terdapat didalamnya sampai ia tidak dapat membendung air matanya.

'OMG, aku akan sekolah disekolah yg sama dengan gege kris di Korea' batin Luhan

Tak lama kemudian..

"OH MY GOD 3x, babaaaaaaaaa aku diterima disekolah yg sama dengan gegeeee... OMG... huaaaa babaaaaaaa aku tidak menyangka iniii kyaaaaaaaa" jerit Luhan histeris dan menangis terharu bahagia,

Wu Fan yg mendengar anak bungsunya menjerit histeris dan menangis terharu bahagia, menutup telinga nya.

'Uhhh sudah ku duga ini akan terjadi' batin Wu Fan.

Tapi disamping itu ia juga ikut bahagia, karena melihat reaksi anak bungsunya yg excited.

"Bagaimana nak, apa kau bahagia?" tanya Wu Fan

Luhan yg mendengar pertanyaan dari babanya mengangguk senang dan mengusap air matanya.

"Iya baba Luhan sangat bahagia"

"Syukurlah"

"Tapi baba, lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahan Luhan di amerika dan bagaimana dengan barang-barang Luhan disana?" tanya Luhan

"Kau tenang saja hmm, baba yg akan mengurusnya nanti" jawab Wu Fan,

"Terimakasih baba, Luhan sangat senang, Luhan bersyukur mempunyai baba seperti baba" ucap Luhan memeluk babanya ,

Wu Fan yg melihat anak nya bahagia ikut merasakannya dan membalas pelukan dari sang anak "sama-sama sayang",

"Baba, bagaimana bisa melakukan semua ini" tanya Luhan

"Kau ingin tau?"

"Heum"

"Itu rahasia" ucap Wu Fan,

"Ishh baba.." ucap Luhan,

"Dan ada satu lagi yg ingin baba beritahu untuk mu"

"Apa itu.."

"Baba sudah memesankan tiket khusus untuk mu dan nanti nanti sore kau bisa berangkat ke korea" jelas Wu Fan

"Kyaaaaaa babaaaaa.. benarkah ?" tanya Luhan memastikan

"Tentu saja anak ku" jawab Wu Fan

"Kyaa baba terimakasih banyak, aku mencintai mu!" ucap Luhan yg semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"Hahaha baiklah anak ku, sekarang saatnya baba harus pergi bekerja, sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan dirimu oke," ucap Wu Fan

"Oke bos!"

"Baba pergi dulu ya, bye" pamit Wu Fan

Luhan membalas mengangguk tersenyum.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _ **Azky_ExoLh7**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Miracle in December**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Incheon International Airport**

Saat ini Luhan sudah sampai dikorea, ia turun dari pesawat dan pergi menuju tempat baggage claim area untuk mengambil tas dan kopernya.

Luhan menyeret kopernya dengan senyuman yg terus mengembang dari bibirnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-berjalan disekitar bandara, saat luhan sedang menikmati jalan-jalannya, ia melihat seseorang mengangkat sebuah kertas yg bertuliskan namanya.

Ia tersenyum dan menghampiri orang tsb lalu membungkukkan badannya,

"Anyeong" sapa Luhan dengan menggunakan bahasa korea, dan orang itu pun membalas seperti apa yg dilakukan Luhan kepadanya,

"Anyeong"

"Nona Luhan?" tanya orang itu,

"Ne ahjusi, dan ahjusi tak perlu khawatir, aku bisa berbicara bahasa korea" ucap Luhan

Tak usah heran jika Luhan bisa menggunakan bahasa korea, karena sebelumnya ia pernah belajar bahasa.

Dan saat ini pun ia sudah menguasai beberapa bahasa asing seperti bahasa korea yg ia gunakan saat ini.

"Ne nona"

"Apa paman orang suruhan baba?" tanya Luhan

"Ne nona" jawab orang itu,

"Nona, sebaiknya kita segera pergi, ini sudah larut dan anda harus istirahat" lanjut orang itu

"Ne, oh ya, nama paman siapa?" tanya Luhan,

"Nama saya Kim Young Moon nona, dan anda bisa memanggil saya kim"

"Baiklah bagaimana jika aku memanggil paman, paman Kim!" seru Luhan

"Ne nona dan sebaiknya mari kita segera pergi" ucap paman Kim

"Paman, kita menginap dihotel saja" ucap Luhan

"Baik nona" ucap paman Kim, melajukan mobilnya dan menuju hotel terdekat.

 **Lotte Hotel World**

Setiba dihotel luhan segera pergi ketempat reservasi untuk memesan kamar.

Saat Luhan sedang melakukan reservasi, hp yg berada disakunya berdering dan ia pun meminta izin kepada pelayan reservasi hotel untuk menjawab panggilan yg diterimanya.

Pelayan reservasi hotel itu pun mengangguk, dan Luhan tersenyum saat ia melihat orang yg menelfon nya adalah babanya, ia pun lalu menerima panggilan tsb.

"Halo baba" sapa Luhan

"Halo sayang, apa kau sudah sampai?" tanya Wu Fan diseberang sana

"Iya baba, aku sudah sampai" jawab Luhan

"Syukurlah, baba sangat khawatir ketika kau tak kunjung menghubungi baba, jadi baba memutuskan untuk menghubungi mu" ucap Wu Fan

"Maaf sudah membuat baba khawatir," ucap Luhan menyesal

"Tapi baba tidak usah khawatir lagi karena luhan baik-baik saja disini" lanjut Luhan

"Baba senang mendengarnya, oh ya dimana kau sekarang? apa kau sudah bertemu dengan orang suruhan baba?",

"Saat ini Luhan sedang berada dihotel untuk memesan kamar, dan ya aku sudah bertemu dengan nya"

"Apa kau benar-benar melakukannya hm"

"Hahaha iya baba, aku akan melakukannya dan aku akan membuat kejutan untuk si tiang listrik itu. jadi, baba tidak boleh memberitahunya" ucap Luhan

Wu Fan yg berada diseberang sana mengangguk tersenyum.

"Baiklah, baba akan merahasiakan nya dari gege mu, tapi ingatlah baba harap disana kau bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik, jika kau ingin pergi keluar kau harus menghubungi orang suruhan baba terlebih dahulu dan jangan pergi kemana-mana tanpa sepengtahuan olehnya, mengerti" jelas Wu Fan,

"Siap bos" ucap Luhan

"Sebaiknya kau segera memesan kamar dan istirahatlah" perintah Wu Fan

"Ya baba" patuh Luhan,

"Selamat malam sayang, jangan lupa berdo'a dan semoga tidur mu nyenyak" ucap Wu Fan

"Selamat malam baba, jangan lupa berdo'a dan semoga tidur baba nyenyak" balas Luhan.

Setelah mengobrol ditelfon bersama dengan babanya, luhan memesan sebuah kamar kepada pelayan reservasi hotel dan ketika ia sudah mendapatkan sebuah kamar, ia segera pergi kekamar yg ia pesan dan beristirahat disana.

at Morning

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, ia berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan melihat jam, saat ia melihat jam dihp nya ia membelakkan matanya.

"What! jam 07.20, OMG! aigoo aku terlambat!" Jerit Luhan

Ia buru-baru bangkit dari kasurnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Saat ia hendak masuk kekamar mandi, hp nya berdering ia kembali berlari kecil keranjang nya dan menerima panggilan di hp nya.

"Halo" sapa Luhan

"Halo sayang, apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya Wu Fan

"Ya aku baru saja bangun baba" jawab Luhan menghela nafas

"Dan hari ini aku tidak bisa mengikuti kelas pertama ku" lanjut Luhan

Wu Fan yg diseberang sana tertawa mendengar ucapan dari anak bungsu nya

"Baba jangan tertawa" ucap Luhan membrengut

Wu Fan yg ketahuan dirinya menertawakan si bungsu berdehem pelan.

"Maaf sayang baba tidak bermaksud menertawakan mu" ucap Wu Fan

"Hm, baba" panggil Luhan

"Ya sayang, ada apa" jawab Wu Fan

"Hari ini Luhan membolos, apa tidak apa-apa" tanya Luhan

"Begini sayang, dengarkan baik-baik ya" perintah Wu Fan

Luhan yg mendengarnya mengangguk patuh,

"Hari ini bukan hari pertamu sekolah, hari pertamamu sekolah adalah besok, jadi hari ini kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang" jelas Wu Fan

"Benarkah, syukurlah kalau begitu, hahhh kalau tau begini aku tidak usah bangun tadi" ujar Luhan

Wu Fan tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Nah sebaiknya kau lanjutkan saja tidur mu, baba tidak akan menganggu, dan sebentar lagi baba pun ada acara meeting dengan klayen"

"Ya baba"

"Istirahatlah yg cukup, baba tutup ya",

Saat Wu Fan hendak memutuskan saluran telfon nya Luhan kembali memanggilnya.

"Baba"

"Ya sayang"

"Bagaimana dengan seragam Luhan"

"Ah ya baba lupa bilang, nanti baba akan menyuruh kim untuk mengantarkan mu ketoko seragam dan kau bisa membelinya."

Luhan mengangguk tersenyum.

"baiklah terimakasih baba, Luhan menyayangi baba"

"Sama-sama sayang, dan baba lebih menyayangi mu"

"Bye baba, semoga sukses dan lancar"

"Bye sayang, terimakasih, baba tutup ya"

"Ya baba",

Luhan kembali menghampaskan tubuhnya kembali diranjang.

"Ahhh nyamannya" gumam Luhan dan berakhir kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya.

11.35 a.m

Seseorang tengah mengetuk pintu kamar 1221, namun hasilnya tetap nihil pemilik kamar itu belum juga membuka pintunya.

Saat orang itu hendak kembali mengetuk pintu kamar 1221, pintu itu terbuka dengan pemilik kamar yg berdiri dibalik pintu itu yg berpenampilan lusuh.

Maklum namanya juga baru bangun tidur.

"Eumm paman"

"Ne nona"

"Ada apa paman kemari?" tanya Luhan

"Begini nona, tuan Xi menyuruh saya untuk mengantarkan anda ketoko seragam, tuan bilang anda ingin membeli sebuah seragam" jawab paman Kim

"Ah ne, paman. baba benar, tapi sebelumnya aku mau membersihkan diri dulu, jadi paman bisa menunggu ku dibawah" ujar Luhan

"Baik nona" ucap paman Kim.

Setelah paman Kim pergi, Luhan segera membersihkan dirinya, usai bersiap-siap Luhan angkat kaki dari kamar mandi dan memakai pakaian nya lalu pergi ke lantai bawah.

Saat sampsi dibawah Luhan melihat paman Kim yg sedang menunggu dirinya dilobi dan Luhan pun menghampirinya,

"Paman.."

"Nona"

"Maaf membuat paman menunggu lama,"

"Tidak apa-apa nona, sebelum pergi, apa nona mau makan dulu?" tawar paman Kim

"Tidak usah paman, aku belum lapar, lebih baik kita lansung pergi saja" tolak Luhan halus

"Baiklah nona, mari kita pergi".

.

Saat ini, Luhan tengah menikmati suasana seoul ia melihat pemandangan disekitarnya melalu kaca mobilnya, ia dibuat terpesona melihat pemandangan kota Seoul.

'Kota ini benar-benar indah' batin Luhan,

Sepanjang perjalanan luhan tak henti-henti nya tersenyum melihat tata ruang kota seoul yg begitu rapi dan indah dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langitnya,

"Tak kalah dengan London, Amerika dan China" gumam Luhan,

Luhan yg tengah menikmati dan memotret pemandangan disekitarnya paman kim memanggilnya.

"Nona"

"Ne ahjusi" jawab Luhan

"Kita sudah sampai nona"

"Benarkah"

"Ne nona",

Luhan pun turun dari mobilnya saat paman kim mengatakan jika tujuan utama mereka sudah sampai di **'Myeondong Shopping District'.**

Luhan berjalan dikawasan District Myeondong yg dibelakang nya terdapat paman Kim.

Saat mereka sampai didepan toko yg menjual segala macam seragam sekolah dikorea.

Sebelum masuk kedalam toko tsb Luhan meminta paman Kim ikut bersamanya, awalnya paman Kim menolak.

Namun, karena Luhan adalah seorang perayu ulung ia berhasil membuat paman kim ikut masuk kedalam toko.

Saat mereka masuk kedalam toko itu, mereka berdua disambut oleh pelayan toko.

"Selamat datang, ada yg bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan toko ,

"Ne, saya ingin membeli sebuah seragam sekolah" jawab Luhan

"Yang anda cari seragam sekolah yg bagaimana? dan ngomong-ngomong anda sekolah dimana?" tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"Emm.. pamann..." bukannya Luhan menjawab ia malah memanggil paman Kim.

Paman Kim yg merasa dipanggil oleh anak bos nya, menghampiri nya

"ne nona"

"Em paman, ngomong-ngomong aku akan sekolah dimana?"tanya Luhan

"Anda akan sekolah di Hanlim Multi Art High School, nona" jawab paman Kim

"Ohh, apa gege Kris juga sekolah disana?"

"Ne nona"

"Syukurlah karena aku tidak mau sekolah disana jika gege tidak sekolah disana," ucap Luhan,

"Jadi, seragam mana yg anda inginkan?" tanya pelayan toko

"Em saya ingin seragam Hanlim High School" jawab Luhan ,

"Baiklah, mari ikut saya, saya akan menunjukkan seragamnya, nona"

Luhan yg mendengar pelayan toko itu menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti pelayan itu menurut dan membuntutinya, sampai akhirnya..

"Ini seragam yg anda inginkan nona, jika ingin anda boleh mencobanya terlebih dahulu" ucap pelayan toko,

Luhan mengangguk tersenyum dan pergi ke tempat yg disediakan untuk berganti pakaian.

Saat Luhan selesai mengganti pakaian nya, Luhan pun keluar dan menunjukkan nya kepada paman kim dan pelayan toko.

"Bagaimana? apa terlihat bagus dan cocok untukku?" tanya Luhan.

Paman Kim yg melihatnya mengangguk tersenyum,

'Nona Luhan memang sangat cantik, tak salah jika duo tuan Xi begitu menyayanginya dan menjaganya' batin paman Kim,

Sedangkan pelayan toko itu berdecak kagum saat melihat pembeli dihadapannya begitu cantik dan mempesona.

"Anda benar-benar sangat cocok menggenakannya nona, anda sangat cantik" puji pelayan toko,

Luhan yg mendapat pujian dari pelayan toko itu tersenyum malu, dan mengangguk.

"Terimakasih, baiklah aku akan membeli seragam ini" ucap Luhan.

Kini mereka telah keluar dari toko seragam itu, setelah Luhan mengganti pakaian nya dan membayar seragam nya.

Luhan memutuskan untuk berkeliling sebentar didaerah myeondong, saat ia melihat toko sepatu dan tas, Luhan mampir ke dalam untuk melihat-lihat sepatu dan tas ya barangkali ada yg cocok untuknya ia akan membelinya.

Saat ia masuk kedalam dan melihat-lihat, ia menemukan beberapa sepatu yg menurutnya bagus dan sangat cocok untuknya.

Merasa sudah menemukan sepatu yg cocok untuknya ia beralih melihat-melihat tas, dan jja ia menemukan tas yg cocok untuknya, setelah mendapatkan keduanya Luhan memutuskan untuk membelinya dan membawanya kekasir untuk membayar barang-barang pilihannya.

Luhan yg melihat paman Kim hanya diam dan berdiri didepan pintu toko, buru-buru keluar saat ia sudah membayar barang-barang nya dan menghampiri paman Kim.

"Paman, tidak papa?" tanya Luhan

"Tidak apa-apa nona" jawab paman Kim,

Luhan yg mendengarnya mengangguk tersenyum.

"Apa ada yg masih ingin nona kunjungi?" tanya paman Kim

"Ne" jawab singkat Luhan,

"Maaf nona, biarkan saya saja yg membawa barang-barang anda"

"terimakasih paman" ucap Luhan dan menyerahkan barang-barang nya kepada paman Kim,

Mereka pun melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka sampai mereka puas, ralat bukan mereka tapi Luhan.

"Paman, restoran mana yg makanannya enak?" tanya Luhan,

"Semua restoran disini makanannya enak semua nona" jawab paman kim

"Benarkah"

"Ne nona"

Setelah merasa menemukan restoran yg cocok, Luhan mengajak paman kim untuk ikut masuk kedalam dan mengajaknya makan bersama.

Luhan memesan beberapa pesanan dan itupun dibantu oleh paman Kim karena tentu saja luhan belum terlalu mengerti banyak makanan yg enak dikorea, jadi ia meminta bantuan kepada paman kim.

Pesanan mereka pun sudah datang, dan mereka pun mulai makan dan menghabiskannya,

'Paman benar, semua makanan dikorea benar-benar enak' batin Luhan,

"Paman, ini jam berapa?" tanya Luhan,

Paman Kim menengok jam tangannya yg sudah menunjukan pukul 18.32.

"Jam 18.32 nona" jawab paman Kim

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita kembali kehotel saja, aku lelah paman" ucap Luhan

"Baik nona."

Saat Luhan berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobilnya, Luhan melihat toko boneka yg didalamnya terdapat boneka bambi.

Mata Luhan kembali berbinar dan masuk kedalam toko, paman kim yg melihat nonanya kembali masuk kedalam toko boneka hanya bisa menunggu duduk disekitar toko itu.

20 menit kemudian Luhan sudah keluar dari toko boneka itu dengan membawa beberapa kantong belanjanya yg isinya adalah boneka bambi semuanya.

ck dasar bambi lovers

Luhan menghampiri paman kim dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju parkiran, saat mereka sudah sampai dimana mereka memakirkan mobil mereka, mereka memutuskan kembali pulang kehotel.

at Hotel

Setiba dikamarnya, Luhan menempatkan barang-barangnya, dan memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

Setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya dan memakai baju santainya, Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya keranjang.

"Hhahhh lelahnya, besok adalah hari pertama ku sekolah, pasti menyenangkan.. Gege, aku sangat merindukan mu, aku tak sabar menunggu esok dan bertemu dengan mu, jadi tunggulah aku setelah itu kita akan selalu bersama setiap harinya" gumam Luhan tersenyum.

Puas membayangkan betapa menyenangkan nya hari esok, mata luhan mulai meredup dan pada akhirnya ia sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

TBC

.

. _ **Azky_ExoLh7**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Miracle in December**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keesokan harinya..**

"Aigoo.. aigoo.. aku terlambat! Andweeeee!" Jerit Luhan,

"Aigoo bagaimana ini" panik Luhan,

Saat ini Luhan tengah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, ia merutuki kecerobohan nya karena lupa membuat alarm.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.58 tapi ia tak kunjung berangkat juga, dirasa semuanya sudah siap, Luhan mengambil tas dan juga ponselnya, ia juga merapikan penampilannya sebelum berangkat, ia kembali bercermin.

Saat bercermin Luhan melihat ada yg kurang dengan penampilannya,

"Kyaaaa.. bibir ku, aigoo dimana lip ice ku"

"Aigoo ini dia"

"Yap selesai",

'ck. ingatlah ini sudah jam berapa luhan!' inner Luhan.

Luhan yg sadar mengingat dirinya sudah terlambat 1 jam lebih, dan belum lagi ditambah dengan perjalanannya nanti menuju sekolah barunya, ia kembali merutuki dirinya dan bergegas pergi menuju ke basement dan tak lupa sebelum itu ia mengunci pintu kamar hotelnya.

 **BASEMENT**

"Paman, ayo kita berangkat! aku sudah telat" ucap Luhan

"Baik nona" ucap paman Kim,

"Paman jarak hotel ini dengan sekolah baru ku membutuhkan waktu berapa?" tanya luhan "kira-kira 45 menit nona" jawab paman Kim

"Aigoooo kenapa lama sekali, aku benar-benar akan mendapatkan image buruk sebagai image murid baru" rutuk Luhan

"Nona sebaiknya nona masuk kedalam mobil dan kita langsung berangkat" ucap paman Kim,

Luhan yg mendengarnya mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil dan perjalanan menuju sekolah barunya.

 **HANLIM MULTI ART HIGH SCHOOL**

Setiba disekolah barunya, Luhan buru-buru keluar dan merapikan penampilannya sebelum masuk, ia menggigit jarinya saat ia melihat jam tangan nya yg sudah menunjukka pukul 09.35.

Dan tentu saja pelajaran sudah dimulai 2 jam ug lalu, dan bahkan sekarang sudah bel itirahat dan murid-murid disekolah itu sedang menikmati waktu istirahat mereka, dengan ada yg mengobrol dikoridor, berolahraga, membaca buku, dan makan dikantin.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang.

'Benar-benar memalukan' batin Luhan,

Sebelum masuk kedalam Luhan berpamitan kepada paman Kim.

"Paman bisa pergi sekarang, dan aku akan masuk kedalam" ucap Luhan

"Oh ya paman, nanti paman tidak perlu menjemputku.. karena nanti aku akan pulang bersama dengan gege Kris" lanjut Luhan.

"Baik nona, saya pamit undur diri dulu" ucap paman Kim dan pergi dari sekolah elite itu.

Setelah paman Km pergi, dan Luhan pun memutuskan masuk kedalam.

Saat ia masuk kedalam dan berjalan dikoridor lantai pertama, semua murid yg berada disana mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearag Luhan.

Luhan yg merasa semua orang memandangnya, ia tersenyum dan menyapa mereka..

"Anyeong",

Dan mereka pun ikut membalas sapaan Luhan, murid laki-laki yg berada disana dibuat terpesona oleh wajah cantik dan senyuman Luhan.

Sedangkan murid prempuan yg berada disana ada yg memandangnya dengan pandangan iri, datar, dan kagum, mereka tidak menyangka sekolah mereka kedatangan murid baru yg terlihat begitu sempurna, dengan wajah cantiknya, mata rusanya, senyuman manisnya, kulit putih nya yg begitu bersih tanpa celah dan porsi tubuh yg begitu pas bhak seperti cleopatra atau dewi yunani.

Luhan berjalan disepanjang koridor lantai 1 tapi ia tak kunjung juga menemukan ruang kepala sekolah, namun langkah nya terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang yg sangat dikenalinya dan ia rindukan selama ini sedang berjalan dengan santai bersama teman-temannya.

Mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca saat ia melihat dengan jelas wajah seseorang yg berada didepan nya, ia melompat-lompat keatas bawah dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Gegeee.. ggeeegee"

"Geegeee ini LUHAN" teriak Luhan dengan volume yg terbilang tidak pelan,

Sehingga membuat murid-murid yg berada disana menoleh memandang Luhan.

Sedangkan seseorang yg berada didepan sana yg melihat, mendengar tingkah dan teriakan Luhan memandang Luhan aneh.

'Ada apa dengan perempuan itu? Siapa yg ia panggil? Ck. Dasar gila' batin salah satu teman laki-laki dari seseorang yg luhan kenal,

Merasa mengenali suara teriakan dan wajah didepan sana.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya 'ck. Apa yg aku pikirkan! Itu tidak mungkin, aku pasti berhalusinasi, saat ini ia sedang berada diamerika bukan dikorea' batin Kris,

Luhan terus bertingkah dan berteriak memanggil gegenya.

"Gegeee..geegee.. ini LUHANNN",

Kris yg mendengar kembali suara teriakan yg menurutnya sangat familiar untuknya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya,

'Tidak, tidak mungkin dia disini' batin Kris,

Luhan yg sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin segera memeluk gegenya mengumpulkan segenap tenaga nya dan mengusap air matanya lalu berlari kearah gegenya Kris yg bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Ia tidak peduli dengan murid-murid memandangnya aneh, ia terus berlari dengan air mata yg terus mengalir dari sumbernya, Kris yg sedang menjauh pikiran-pikiran gilanya terkejut saat melihat seseorang tengah berlari kearahnya dan memanggil namanya.

'DEG'

Ia kenal dengan wajah seseorang itu, wajah seseorang yg tengah berlari kearahnya, ia sangat mengenalnya, ya ia mengenal wajah itu, wajah itu adalah wajah adiknya, ya itu wajah adiknya luhan, adiknya yg sangat ia rindukan.

Kris tak kuat menahan air matanya, saat ia melihat seorang gadis yg berlari kearah nya adalah benar-benar adiknya luhan, ia membuka dan merentangkan kedua tangan nya.

'GREP'

Ia merasakan pelukan dari nya,

"Luhan" gumam Kris,

"Ne" ucap luhan,

"Luhann.. apa benar ini kau ?" panggil Kris

"ya ini aku Luhan gege" jawab Luhan terisak,

Kris yg mendengarnya tak kuasa air matanya keluar dan langsung membalas pelukan dari adiknya, ia memeluk adiknya dengan erat seakan-akan ia tak ingin adik kecilnya jauh darinya.

Ia mencium dan mengusap rambut adiknya dengan sayang.

"Luhann, gege sangat merindukan mu" ucap Kris,

"Luhan juga sangat merindukan gege" ucap Luhan,

"Jangan tinggalkan gege lagi, gege mohonn"

"Luhan tidak akan meninggalkan gege lagi, Luhan akan selalu berada disamping gege mulai hari ini"

Kris yg mendengarnya tersenyum, "benarkah"

"He'm" angguk Luhan,

Kris kembali memeluk adiknya erat dan tak sadar jika saat ini semua murid yg berada disana tengah memandang dirinya seakan-akan, mereka menonton sebuah drama romantis.

Murid-murid prempuan yg berada disana menjerit histeris saat idola mereka sedang berpelukan dengan seorang prempuan yg notabennya adalah adik dari sang idolanya, namun sayang mereka salah paham dan menganggap prempuan yg tengah dipeluk idola mereka adalah seorang wanita jalang yg sedang caper dan harus mereka singkirkan.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Kris,

"Taaraa kejutan, mulai hari ini aku akan bersekolah disini" jawab Luhan ceria,

"Wow, jinjja ?"

"Ne!",

Kris yg mendengar kabar bahagia dari adiknya tersenyum bahagia, ia tidak menyangka ia akan kembali bersama menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan luhan nya.

Merasa diacuhkan, salah satu teman kris menghampiri mereka

"Ekhem, ngomong-ngomong kalian sudah seperti main drama, dan.. ah ya kau hutang penjelasan dengan ku bung" ucap salah satu teman kris berwajah kotak,

Kris yg sangking bahagia nya karena kabar kepindahan adiknya Luhan sampai dibuat lupa oleh temannya sendiri, yg saat ini sedang memandang dirinya dengan pandangan sebagian meyelidik karena dibuat kepo dan juga horor karena dibuat kelaparan oleh adegan yg diperankan oleh Kris.

"Bisakah kita pergi kekantin sekarang? Aku sudah sangat lapar" ucap teman Kris yg berpipi bakpao,

Kris menghela nafas dan meminta maaf kepada teman-temannya dan "maaf bung, baiklah kalian pergi ke kantin saja dulu"

"Bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Aku akan menyusul kalian nanti"

"Ck. kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi saja!" gerutu salah satu dari mereka,

"Baiklah kita pergi dulu, sampai jumpa dikantin"

"Sampai jumpa cantik" goda mereka,

Kris yg melihat adiknya Luhan digoda oleh teman-temannya mencibir mereka, sedangkan luhan ia merasa malu dan muncul semburat merah dipippinya.

"Hei, kenapa kau masih memakai tas? Atau jangan-jangan kau baru berangkat" Tebak kris,

Luhan yg mendengarnya mengangguk dan senyum pepsodent.

"Ya dan kau benar"

"Ck. lalu apa yg kau lakukan disini, kenapa kau tak pergi keruang kepala sekolah?" tanya Kris

"Tadinya aku sedang mencari tapi aku tak kunjung juga menemukannya, dan pada akhirnya aku menemukan mu" jawab Luhan

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya disini, berkeliling 100x pun kau tidak akan menemukannya disini, karena ruang kepala sekolah dan guru berada diletak sebelah utara, Luhann" ucap Kris,

Luhan yg mendengarnya mengerucutkan bibirnya,

"Dan lihatlah dirimu, kau semakin cantik dan imut saja" goda Kris gemas

"YAya aku tau itu, semua orang juga menetahuinya" ucap Luhan PD,

Kris tersenyum manis saat Luhan mengucapkan nya dengan PDnya,

"Dasar, baiklah gege akan mengantarkan mu keruang kepala sekolah. Kajja.."

"Ne",

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat ruang kepsek, murid-murid yg masih berada disana memandang mereka dengan datar, tidak suka, iri dan beranggapan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Sedangkan para penggemar Kris menatap mereka dengan murka dan bersiap menyusun rencana mereka untuk menyingkirkan Luhan.

.

=》 **Headmaster Room**

"Kita sudah sampai, ayo kita masuk" ucap Kris

"Tidak ge, aku akan masuk sendiri, gege bisa pergi kekantin karena teman-teman gege pasti sudah menunggu gege," ujar Luhan

"Tapi lu.." belum sempat Kris melanjutkan ucapannya,

Luhan sudah memotongnya "Tidak ge.. aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, bukankah ini adalah sekolah yg bagus dan terbaik? Jadi gege tidak usah khawatir karena pihak sekolah pasti akan menyuruh seseorang untuk mengantarkan ku kekelas dan berkeliling diarea sekolah ini",

Kris yg mendengarnya mengangguk setuju dan mengusap kepala adiknya

"Kau memang adik gege yg pintar, baiklah gege pergi dulu, bye lulu" ucap Kris dan beranjak pergi dari sana,

Luhan mengangguk tersenyum dan segera masuk keruangan kepala sekolah yg berada didepannya.

 **Headmaster Room**

"Anyeong haseo" sapa Luhan membungkuk

"Anyeong" balas sang kepala sekolah panggil aja Taeyeon songsaenim

"Apa kau Luhan?" tanya Taeyeon

"Ne Ssaem" jawab Luhan takut

Taeyeon yg melihat murid baru nya terlihat takut tersenyum

"Tak perlu takut Luhan-ssi, aku tidak akan memakan mu" gurau Taeyeon

"Ne Ssaem",

"Luhan tadi baba mu sudah menghubungi dan menjelaskannya kepadaku, aku tak akan menghukum mu kali ini, tapi lain kali, aku akan melakukannya kepada mu, jadi aku harap kau dapat mematuhi peraturan yg ada disini" jelas Taeyeon,

Luhan yg mendengar, melihat dan mendapat kemurahan hati dari sang kepala sekolah didepannya mengangguk tersenyum

"Ne gansahamnida songsaenim, aku janji aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, maaf kan aku" ucap Luhan menyesal,

Taeyeon yg mendengarnya mengangguk tersenyum

"Setelah ini kau bisa masuk kekelas mu di X IPA 1, aku berharap kau betah sekolah disini Luhan-ssi"

"Ne gansahamnida Ssaem",

Dan pada akhirnya mereka saling mengobrol dan bercerita.

 **Canteen**.

Lain tempat lain obrolan, saat ini kris dan kawan-kawan tengah berkumpul ditempat biasa mereka, mereka memesan cukup banyak makanan karena sebagian dari mereka memang doyan makan.

"Meeting dimulai" ujar Suho

"Bisa kau jelaskan kejadiaan dikoridor tadi" sahut chanyeol,

"Dia adikku" ucap Kris singkat,

Teman-teman Kris yg mendengarnya menggeleng tidak percaya.

Itu terjadi karena Kris tidak pernah bercerita bahwa ia memiliki seorang adik, yg mereka tahu Kris adalah seorang keturunan china-kanada, dan ia tinggal di China dengan babanya.

Dan perlu diketahui keluarganya adalah pemilik perusahaan real estate nomor satu di China dan ia memutuskan melanjutkan sekolahnya di Korea.

Dan sekarang mereka dibuat terkejut saat Kris mengaku memiliki seorang adik, dan adiknya ialah yang mereka lihat tadi dikoridor.

Ckckck. Dunia ini memang sempit.

"Lalu dimana adikmu?"

"Iya dimana dia?"

"Kenapa kau tidak membawanya?"

"Jangan bilang kau mau menyembunyikan nya dari kami Kris"

"Hei kau sengaja ya?"

"Aku kan ingin berkenalan dengan nya"

"Hei dia sangat cantik"

"Apa dia sudah punya kekasih?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya kepada kami?"

"Hei.."

"Hei.."

"Hei.." ,

Belum sempat Kris menjawab pertanyaan yg satu, ia sudah kembali diborong sederetan pertanyaan dari teman-temannya.

Kris menghela nafas sebelum menjawab sederetan pertanyaan.

"Oke. Aku minta maaf untuk itu,"

"Tidak usah bertele-tele" potong namja berkulit tan

"Baiklah aku akan menceritanya kepada kalian.." ,

Ketika Kris hendak menceritakan tentang adiknya Luhan, bel masuk sudah berbunyi, teman-teman Kris yg terdiri dari beberapa cowok tampan dan cewek cantik itu menyumpah serapah bel yg sudah membuat kris tidak jadi menceritakan tentang adik cantiknya itu.

Setelah puas mengumpat, menggerutu dan menyumpahi, mereka memutuskan pergi dari kantin dan kembali kekelas mereka masing-masing.

 **X IPA 1**

"Anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru" ucap Henry-Ssaem,

Semua murid yg berada dikelas tsb langsung berbisik-bisik

"Waah."

"Aku fikir aku tau siapa dia"

"Hei mungkinkah murid baru yg ada dikoridor tadii?"

"Waah jika itu benar aku tak sabar melihat murid baru itu"

"Dia sangat cantik"

"Kau benar"

"Dia juga manis",

Henry yg melihat murid-muridnya berbisik-bisik dan bicara sendiri-sendiri kecuali 2 siswa yg memang sudah tau siapa murid baru itu, dibuat jengah dan segera menghentikan murid-muridnya yg asik dengan dunia.

"Anak-anak bisa kalian tenang!" teriak Henry-Ssaem,

Semua murid yg mendapatkan teriakan dari Henry langsung terdiam.

Ketika kelas mulai tenang, Henry mulai membuka suara kembali.

"Nah begini lebih baik bukan?" ,

Henry tersenyum saat melihat murid-muridnya bisa dikondisikan, ia pun berjalan kearah pintu, membukannya dan menyuruh murid baru itu masuk.

"Masuklah" ucap Henry

"Ne Ssaem".

Saat murid baru itu masuk, semua murid yg melihatnya langsung memusatkan pandangan mereka kearah murid baru itu, mereka memandang murid baru tsb dengan pandangan terpesona, antusias, datar dan juga tidak suka.

Melihat semua muridnya terdiam dan memandang murid baru itu Henry tersenyum dan berdehem

"Jja kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu" suruh Henry,

Murid baru itu mengangguk tersenyum dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya..

"Anyeong haseo, Xi Luhan imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Luhan, aku berasal dari China, aku harap kita bisa berteman dengan baik, terimakasih",

"Dan perlu kalian ketahui dia adalah siswi pindahan dari Fayetteville High School di Amerika" sahut Henry,

Mereka dibuat takjub dan kaget saat mendengar bahwa murid baru yg berada didepan mereka adalah siswi pindahan dari FHS, karena mereka menganggap murid baru yg bernama luhan itu pasti siswi yg pintar dan juga anak orang kaya, satu kata buat Luhan dari mereka adalah "WOW".

Ketika salah seorang murid sedang berdiri dan mengacungkan tangannya keatas untuk bertanya, Henry langsung menyuruh muridnya itu untuk duduk kembali dan menurunka tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan membuka sesi tanya-jawab, karena kita harus kembali ke mata pelajaran, jika kalian ingin melakukan itu, kalian bisa melakukannya ketika waktu pulang nanti" ucap Henry,

"Dan bukka buku kalian halaman 212"

Semua murid yg mendengarnya mendesah kecewa dan membuka buku mereka masing-masing

"Daan kau Luhan, kau bisa duduk bersama dengan Do Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo angkat tangan mu" perintah Henry,

Murid bernam Do kyungsoo itupun langsung mengangkat tangannya, dan Luhan pun mengangguk patuh lalu menghampiri murid yg bernama Do kyungsoo itu.

"Anyeong" sapa Luhan,

Kyungsoo yg mendapat sapaan dari patner barunya mengangguk dan membalasnya

"Anyeong, duduklah",

Luhan yg merasa mendapat sambutan yg baik tersenyum dan duduk.

Saat Luhan baru mendudukkan bokongnya, siswi didepan nya menoleh kearahnya.

"Anyeong Luhan-ssi, perkenalkan nama ku Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun" ucapnya,

Luhan mengangguk dan membalas "anyeong, Luhan imnida",

"Sekarang kita adalah teman ne" ucap Baekhyun

"Ne" ucap Luhan mengangguk tersenyum

"Kyaaa kau manis sekali"

"Jinjja.."

"Ne, bahkan kau juga sangat cantik" puji Baekhyun,

Luhan yg mendapat pujian dari Bekhyun tersipu malu

"Terimakasih, kau juga cantik" puji Luhan balik,

Baekhyun memang cantik tapi tak secantik luhan, bisa dibilang Luhan jauh dari kata cantik, ia sangat cantik, manis dan mempesona.

Kyunsoo yg mendengar obrolan 2 orang disamping kanannya dan didepannya menghela nafas.

"Sssstttt, Baek sebaiknya kau kembali menghadap depan dengarkan penjelasan Henry-Ssaem jika kau tidak ingin disuruh Henry-ssaem untuk berdiri dilapangan dan memberi hormat tiang bendera sampai waktu jam pulang bukan" ucap Kyungsoo,

Baekhyun yg mendengar apa yg dikatakan sahabatnya kyungsoo membenarkan perkataannya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia disuruh melakukannya sampai akhir jam pulang bisa-bisa kulitnya terbakar dan menjadi hitam bhak arang..

"Hiiiiii" guman Bekhyun bergidik ngeri,

Sedangkan Luhan yg melihat sikap dua teman baru nya tersenyum.

Melihat bagaimana kyungsoo yg memberi peringatan kepada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yg terlihat lucu saat ia bergidik ngeri

Ia tidak menyangka disekolah barunya ini ia bisa mendapatkan teman begitu cepat, ia bersyukur karena itu.

Sedangkan ditempat lain..

 **XII IPA 2**

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung Kris selalu memperhatikan jam tangannya, ia merutuki arah jarum jam yg masih pukul 12.35.

Sedangkan jam pelajaran berakhir pukul 02.00, Xiumin yg melihat Kris dari tadi selalu memperhatikan jam menyerngit bingung.

"Ada apa dengan mu?" tanya Xiumin,

Kris menghela nafas dan menoleh kearah Xiumin yg duduk berada disampingnya.

"Aku ingin pulang" jawab Kris

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan adikku"

Xiumin yg mendengar jawaban dari Kris melotot tidak percaya, pasalnya Kris adalah orang yg selalu menegur siapapun orang itu yg mengeluh ingin segera pulang, dan lihatlah sekarang malah ia sendiri yg ingin pulang.

'ck! dasar idiot' batin xiumin,

Sedangkan seseorang yg berada dibelakang tempat duduk Kris menatap kedua temannya dengan pandangan bertanya,

'Tak biasanya mereka mengobrol selama pelajaran berlangsung' batin seseorang yg bernama suho,

Karena kepo(?) yg sedang melanda dirinya ia mengambil kertas dan mengepalnya lalu melemparnya kepunggung Xiumin

Xiumin yg merasa seseorang melemparinya menoleh kebelakang, saat ia menoleh kebelakang ia melihat temannya Suho memandang dirinya dengan pandangan bertanya, Xiumin pun langsung memberi kode kepada Suho jika ia akan memberitahunya nanti ketika pulang sekolah dan Suho pun mengangguk mengerti dan kembali memperhatikan pelajaran.

Pukul 02.00

Hal yg sangat ditunggu Kris telah tiba, bukan hanya Kris tapi semua murid disekolah ini, mereka begitu bahagia ketika jam sekolah sudah berakhir.

Satu persatu murid sudah keluar dari kelas mereka dan pulang.

Kris yg notabennya sudah menunggu moment pulang pun segera keluar dari kelasnya tanpa menunggu kedua temannya Xiumin dan Suho sudah main nyelonong pergi kekelas adiknya luhan, Xiumin dan Suho yg melihat Kris langsung pergi begitu saja, mengedikan bahu dan membereskan buku mereka.

Saat ia tiba dikelas adiknya, ia langsung menghampiri adiknya dan memeluknya, sedangkan beberapa murid yg masih berada disana hati mereka menjerit histeris melihat moment antara Luhan dan Kris yg juga merupakan salah satu idol disekolah, rasanya mereka ingin menghampiri Luhan menyeretnya dan mecabik-cabik wajah cantik luhan.

Karena tidak ingin membuat hati lebih panas, murid-murid itu memutuskan pergi dan segera pulang, mungkin saja esok pagi gosip sudah bertebaran dimana.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yg notabennya adalah teman baru luhan, melihat tak percaya bahwa temannya Luhan seorang murid baru bisa membuat sang idol sekolah ini memeluknya, Kai yg melihat duo sepasang kakak-adik sedang asik berlovely itu memutar matasnya bosan sedangkan Sehun memandang mereka dengan datar..

"Hyung bisakah kau berhenti bernostalgia disini, kau bisa melanjutkan nya dirumah nanti" ucap Kai,

Kris yg mendengarnya melepaskan pelukannya kepada sang adik dan memandang kai dengan tajam.

Luhan mengangguk tersenyum

"Dia benar gege" ucap Luhan membenarkan,

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yg mendengar Luhan memanggil Kris dengan gege memutar otak mereka kembali.

'Ku rasa aku pernah mendengar panggilan itu' batin kyungsoo dan baekhyun bersamaan,

Tak ingin mengganggu, akhirnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk segera pulang

"Luhan-Kai-Sehun ssi dan Kris sunbae kamit pulang dulu, anyeong" pamit keduanya.

Kris, Kai dan Sehun mengangguk, sedangkan Luhan..

"Baiklah, kalian hati-hati ne, sampai jumpa besok" ucap Luhan,

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk tersenyum lalu pergi,

"Bisakah kita pulang sekarang" ucap Sehun,

Mereka bertiga Kris, Kai dan Luhan mengangguk setuju dan menyusul pulang setelah Baekhyunn dan Kyungsoo pergi.

Xiumin, Suho dkk yg lain?

Tentu saja sudah pulang.

Parkiran

"Hyung kami pulang dulu" pamit Kai dan Sehun,

Kris mengganguk setuju

"Hati-hati dijalan" ucap kris

"Siap hyung, dan sampai jumpa cantik" ucap Kai,

Sehun memutar matanya bosan dan memutuskan pergi duluan dengan mobilnya, kai yg melihat Sehun meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu mengumpati Sehun dan memutuskan pergi juga.

"Bye hyung",

Kris memberikan jempolnya kepada Kai.

"Sebaiknya kita juga pulang dan kau hutang penjelasan dengan ku adik cantik" ucap Kris,

"Sebelum kita pulang dan menjelaskan nya aku ingin pergi kehotel tempat ku menginap dulu gege, aku ingin mengambil barang-barangku" jelas Luhan

"Baiklah, as you wish baby" ucap Kris dan melajukan mobilnya keluar dari sekolah menuju tempat dimana adiknya menginap selama ia disini.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _ **Azky_ExoLh7**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Miracle in December**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous chapter..**

"Sebaiknya kita juga pulang dan kau hutang penjelasan dengan ku adik cantik" ucap Kris,

"Sebelum kita pulang dan menjelaskan nya aku ingin pergi kehotel tempat ku menginap dulu gege, aku ingin mengambil barang-barangku" jelas Luhan,

"Baiklah, as you wish baby" ucap Kris dan melajukan mobilnya keluar dari sekolah menuju tempat dimana adiknya menginap selama ia disini.

.

.

 **Lotte Hotel World**

Setiba dihotel, duo kakak-adik itu langsung pergi menuju lantai 7 dimana kamar Luhan berada,

"Wow, kau menempati kamar VVIP?" tanya Kris

"Ne, baba yg menyuruhku untuk memesan kamar ini, dan pastinya baba yg membayarnya" jawab Luhan,

"Kapan kau sampai di Korea?"

"Aku sampai disini selasa malam"

"Keapa kau tidak bilang padaku ?"

"Aku sudah bilang bukan aku ingin memberimu kejutan"

"Rusa jelek, jika terjadi sesuatu dengan mu bagaimana? bisa-bisa aku yg menjadi sasaran empuk baba"

"Kau dan baba sama saja, berlebihan.. kau kira selama ini aku sekolah di London dan Amerika bagaimana? aku baik-baik saja bukan? jadi tak perlu khawatir"

"Ck. selama disana kau tinggal di asrama bukan tempat bebas seperti ini, jika kau kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?, hotel itu sering kali dibuat tempat prostitusi, apa kau tau itu? Setelah ini aku tidak akan membiarkan dan mengijinkan mu tinggal dihotel lagi tanpa persetujuan ku!",

Luhan yg mengerti sikap gegenya yg selalu bersikap over kepadanya menghela nafas

'Tidak gegenya tidak babanya, sama saja, selalu saja begini, dasar overprotektif' gerutu Luhan,

"Gege pleaseeeee.. yg penting adik cantik mu ini tidak papa kan? buktinya aku baik-baik saja, jadi please jangan selalu mengada-ngada ne..." ucap Luhan

"Hmm"

"Lebih baik, sekarang gege membantuku untuk berbenah dan segera pergi dari tempat ini bagaimana? hmm..",

Kris yg mendengarnya mengangguk setuju dan ikut membantu adiknya untuk berbebenah.

Saat ini Kris diberi jatah oleh adiknya untuk membenahi barang-barang yg dibeli Luhan kemarin.

"Kau habis berbelanja ?" tanya Kris,

Luhan yg mendengarnya mengangguk

"Sebanyak ini?" lanjut Kris

"Ne, waeyo?" jawab Luhan

"Kenapa tak sekalian kau membeli toko dan pelayannya juga"

"Aku tidak butuh"

"Kau berbelanja dimana?"

"Myeondong"

"Kau sudah tau tempat itu?"

"Ne, paman Kim yg membawa ku kesana"

"Apa saja yg kau beli?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya bukan.."

"Ck.",

Saat Kris mengambil barang terakhir Luhan untuk dimasukkan kedalam koper.

'Dasar bambi lovers -_-' batin Kris,

"Kau membeli bambi sebanyak ini?" tanya Kris masih tidak percaya melihat jumlah boneka bambi yang dibeli adiknya.

"Ne" jawab Luhan semangat

"Kau mau membuka toko?"

"Tidak, aku tidak sengaja melihatnya ditoko saat mau pulang, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membelinya dan beruntungnya diriku saat itu ada berbagai jenis bambi dan diskon pula, jadi aku membeli semuanyaaa.. bagaimana keren bukan, dia juga lucu, lihatlah, aigoo manis sekaliiii..." jawab Luhan tersenyum sumringah dan memeluk bambinya,

"Lebih kerenya lagi saat kau juga membeli toko dan pelayannya juga" ucap Kris

"Buat apa? pelayan toko nya lebih cantikan aku, dan untuk tokonya kurasa tak perlu karena jika aku ingin aku bisa datang kesana, bahkan pelayan disana memberiku kartu member dan lebih hebatnya lagi mereka akan memberitahu ku dengan sms atau telefon jika disana ada stok bambi baru! Aigooooo aku senang sekali..." oceh Luhan,

Kris yg mendengar ocehan adiknya menganga tidak percaya

'ck. benar-benar cinta mati rupanya' batin Kris,

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kris

"Ne," jawab Luhan

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita pergi" ucap Kris

"Let's go.." seru Luhan

Usai membereskan dan mengambil barang-barang, Luhan dan Kris memutuskan langsung pulang menuju kerumah yg ditempati Kris selama ini.

.

Perjalanan

"Selama ini gege tinggal dimana?" tanya Luhan

"Gege tinggal di District Gangnam" jawab kris

"Apa gege hidup dengan baik?"

"Tentu"

"Aku tidak yakin",

Kris yg mendengar adiknya yg meragukan kehidupannya selama dikorea melotot kearah Luhan

"Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu? aku sungguh hidup dengan baik, sangat baik malah" ucap Kris

"Jika gege hidup dengan baik, gege makan dengan apa, gege kan tidak bisa memasak, pasti gege selalu makan diluar kan? dan itu tidak baik!" ucap Luhan,

Kris tersenyum saat mendengarnya, rupanya adiknya ini sangat mengakhawtirkan dirinya rupa nya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mu?" tanya Kris balik

"Aku?"

"Hm"

"Tentu saja, aku makan dikantin asrama dan makanannya sangat sehat dan terjaga"

"Apa kau bisa memasak?",

Saat gegenya kris balik bertanya kepadanya tentang soal bisa tak bisa memasak ia berdehem, Kris yg melihatnya menyeringai.

"Bagaimana? apa kau bisa?"

"Bisa"

"Jangan membohongi ku cantik, bagaimana kau bisa memasak memegang pisau saja tidak benar"

Luhan yang mendengar cibiran dari kakak nya itu mengerucutkan bibir nya.

"Bukan tidak bisa, tapi belum!"

Kris tersenyum dan mengusap-usap rambut adiknya sayang.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir adik manis, karena selama ini gege makan dengan makanan yg sehat, dan asal kau ketahui dirumah ada seorang juru masak, ya terkadang gege juga suka membeli makanan diluar, tapi jika itu ingin saja atau diajak teman-teman gege" jelas Kris.

Luhan memgangguk tersenyum saat mendengar penjelasan dari gegenya, ia begitu senang ketika mendengar gegenya hidup dengan baik.

 **District Gangnam**

 **Xi Home**

"Nah sekarang kita sudah sampai, mari kita turun" ucap Kris,

"Ne" ucap Luhan

"Apa kita sekarang berada di district gangnam ?" lanjut Luhan

"That's right baby"

"Wow, i like it",

Mata Luhan berbinar saat melihat perumahan disekitarnya.

'Sungguh indah, rapi dan keren' batinya,

Kris tersenyum melihat adiknya begitu dibuat terpana melihat perumahan didaerah ini.

"Baiklah Luhannie, sebaiknya kita masuk karena udara dingin tak baik untuk mu" ucap Kris,

Luhan mengangguk setuju dan pergi mengikuti gegenya masuk kedalam rumah, saat ia masuk kedalam rumah ia kembali dibuat terpana melihat interior rumah yg begitu menakjubkan.

"Bagaimana? apa kau menyukainya?"

"Ne"

"Asal kau tahu akuu yg mendiseinnya" ucap Kris bangga

"Jinjja?"

"Ne baby"

"Mari kita lihat bagaimana kamar mu"

Kris menggandeng tangan adiknya untuk menuju kamar yg akan di tempati oleh adiknya di lantai 2 yg berada disamping kamar tidurnya.

^^ Luhan Room ^^

"Apa ini kamar ku?"

"Ne"

"This is amazing" puji Luhan

Dan Luhan pun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikasur queen sizee nya.

Kris tersenyum melihatnya, "Gege apa kau menyiapkan ini untuk ku?"

"Ne"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu bisa, aku sudah menyiapkan nya sejak lama untuk mu, dan akhirnya saat ini kau bisa melihatnya, apa kau senang?" Tanya Kris,

"Ne, aku sangat senang dan menyukainya, xie xie gege, wo ai ni" ucap Luhan mengangguk tersenyum dan memeluk gegenya Kris,

"Syukurlah jika kau senang, wo ye ai ni Lulu" balas Kis memeluk adiknya

"Nah sebaik nya kau segera membersihkan dirimu, aku akan menunggumu dibawah dan kita makan malam bersama" lanjut Kris

"Siap bos" ucap Luhan hormat dan tersenyum.

Ruang makan

Setelah membersihkan diri, Luhan langsung turun kebawah untuk makan malam bersama dengan gegenya Kris,

"Makanlah" ucap Kris

"Ne",

Selama makan malam berlangsung tidak ada pembicaraan yg keluar dari mereka.

Sampai, "Makanan nya enak" ujar Luhan

"Makanlah yg banyak jika begitu" ucap Kris tersenyum

"Siapa yg masak makanan ini?" tanya Luhan

"Yang pasti bukan aku" jawab Kris

"Apa yg memasaknya juru masak dirumah ini?"

"You right baby,"

"Kau mempunyai chef? uang mu banyak sekali"

Kris yg mendengarnya tertawa,

"Tentu saja bukan aku yg membayarnya, kau pasti tau kan? siapa yg membayarnya" ucap Kris

"Baba?"

"Hm"

"Wow, sekarang baba benar-benar tambah kaya rupanya"

"Kau benar, aku sangat berterimakasih kepadanya, baba sudah sangat bekerja keras selama ini, untuk kita,"

"Gege benar..,"

"Kalau begitu kita juga harus bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk menjadi anak yg lebih baik dan membuatnya bangga"

"Tentu saja, aku akan melakukan semuanya yg terbaik untuk baba"

Kris mengangguk tersenyum mendengarnya,

"Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah mengetahui semuanya dari baba, jadi kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya" ucap Kris

"Jinjja?"

"Ne"

"Kapan baba menjelaskannya, lewat mana?"

"Tadi saat kau mandi dan tentunya lewat telefon, tidak mungkin baba kesini dalam waktu singkat",

"kenapa tidak mungkin? bukannya baba bisa melakukan semuanya apa yg ia mau?"

"Kau benar, tapi baba sekarang ini sedang berada di Amerika"

"Oooo",

Luhan yg mendengar gegenya menyebut Amerika langsung teringat teman-temannya disana, terutama sahabat baiknya Johny, ia menepuk dahinya.

'Aigoo aku lupa memberinya kabar, mati aku, nanti sajalah ketika sudah selesai makan' batin Luhan,

Kris yg melihat raut wajah adiknya, menyerngit "Waeyo?"

"Ani"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne",

"H'um okay".

.

.

Makan malam telah usai, Luhan dan Kris memutuskan untuk menonton tv diruang keluarga, saat mereka sedang asik menonton.

Seseorang tengah memencet bel rumah nya, Luhan memandang Kris dengan pandangan bertanya, Kris yg memang tidak tahu hanya mengendikan bahunya dan memutuskan ia yg akan membuka pintunya, sedangkan segerombolan remaja tengah menunggu pemilik rumah untuk membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Tetapi pemilik rumah tsb tak kunjung membuka pintunya juga, dengan tidak sabaran seseorang dari mereka kembali memencet beel berkali-kali.

Kris yg sedang berjalan menuju pintu utama rumahnya mengumpati seseorang yg memencet bel nya berkali-kali, sungguh ia tidak tuli.

Saat ia membuka pintu, 'BAMM' lain tak lain yg memencet bel nya berkali-kali dengan tidak sabaran yg memekakkan telinganya adalah teman-temannya, ia memandang teman-temannya dengan tatapan membunuh dan mengintimidasi seolah-olah dapat berbicara 'siapa yg memencet bel nya?', mereka yg memang sudah tau bagaimana sikap Kris saat seseorang memencet bel nya dengan berlebihan.

Salah satu temannya yg bernama Suho langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "bukan aku, sungguh",

"Dan bukan aku" sahut Xiumin

"Bukan aku" sahut berwajah kotak sebut saja Chen

"Dan sungguh bukan aku" sahut tiang listrik ke2 setelah Kris, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol.

"Dan tentunya bukan aku" sahut Sehun,

Dan salah satu dari mereka yg belum menjawab adalah Kai.

Kai yg merasa semua orang menatapnya, ia memandang mereka dengan takut dan nyengir "Maaf oke".

Kris yg mendengarnya dan sudah tau siapa pelakunya lain dari yg lain adalah kai, menghela nafas

"Ck!. Dasar hitam" decak Kris

"Maaf hyung"

"Hn ada apa kalian kesini?"

"Tentu saja berkunjung kerumah mu, apa tidak boleh?" ucap chanyeol

"Jangan bilang kau lupa jika malam ini adalah malam giliran rumah mu yg menjadi tempat berkumpul kita?" sahut Suho,

Kris yg mendengarnya mengangguk

"Masuklah" ucap Kris

"Dengan senang hati" ucap Chen nyengir,

Kai yg tujuan sebenarnya datang untuk bertemu dengan adiknya Kris lansung masuk kedalam dan mencari keberadaan adiknya yg sekaligus merupakan teman sekelasnya, Luhan.

Ruang Keluarga-Tv

Luhan yg pada awalnya sedang menonton tv didepannya menoleh kesamping saat mendengar seseorang yg memanggilnya.

"Luhan" panggil Kai,

"Hai cantik" sapa Chanyeol

"Kau benar-benar cantik ne, pantas saja si hitam ngebet meminta kami datang kesini" ucap Chen,

Luhan yg mendengarnya tersenyum malu sedangkan Kai yg merasa dirinya dipojokkan

"Hei jaga mulut mu kotak" bela Kai

"Hei itu memang benar hitam" bela Chen

"Dasar pendek"

"Hei tiang listrik tempat mu bukan disini, dasar hitam, sudah jelek, hidung minimalis lagi" sengit Chen,

Chanyeol, Sehun, Kris yg memang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata merasa tersinggung dan memandang Chen dengan aura hitam yg terus menguar dalam diri mereka,

"Bung, rupannya kau sudah membangunkan jerapah-jerapah disini, selamat bermain, aku mendo'akan yg terbaik untuk mu" ucap Xiumin menyeringai

"Kami pergi dulu, jaga dirimu" ucap Suho nyengir dan berlalu pergi menghampiri Luhan yg diikuti dengan Xiumin.

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama, orang-orang yg kelebihan tinggi badan itu langsung menghampiri seorang kerdil yg saat ini sedang memohon ampun kepada mereka,

"Aku minta maaf oke, maafkan aku" ucap Chen,

Namun apa yg diucapkan oleh Chen sudah tidak berlaku karena jerapah-jerapah disana sudah siap menginjak dan menendang kerdil itu, dan pertikaian antara kerdil dan jerapah-jerapah tidak dapat dihindari, Chen yg merasa sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya bisa pasrah dan terus berdo'a menerima nasibnya.

Sedangkan jerapah-jerapah yg sedang mengurubungi Chen tertawa nista dan terus melanjutkan acara menendang dan memukul kerdil dihadapan mereka, kecuali jerapah berperawakan kulit putih susu dan berperawakan keturunan bule itu, anggap saja mereka adalah jerapah-tiang listrik yg masih normal adalah Sehun dan Kris.

Kris dan Sehum memijat kening mereka melihat tingkah kekanakan yg dilakukan oleh teman dan juga hyung nya, sedangkan Suho, Xiumin dan Luhan tengah menikmati adegan yg dilakukan oleh orang yg ada didepan mereka.

Kris dan Sehun yg melihat tingkah konyol teman dan hyung nya yg tak kunjung selesai, memutuskan untuk memisahkan mereka.

"Lepaskan aku albino, urusan ku dengan si kotak kerdil itu belum selesai" teriak Kai pada sehun,

Sehun yg memdapatkan teriakan dari Kai hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

Sedangkan "Hei lepaskan aku duizhang, aku akan membunuh wajah kardus itu" teriak Chanyeol keras,

Kris yg mendapatkan teriakan memekakkan telinga dari Chanyeol menoyor kepalanya.

"Ck dasar idiot, bisakah kau diam dan tenang! ingat kau ini sedang berada dimana, jika kau ingin membunuhnya aku tidak peduli tapi ingat jangan dirumah ku, dan bahkan jika kau ingin membunuhnya bersiaplah kau akan membusuk dipenjaraaa bodohh!" teriak Kris

Chen yg mendengarnya mendelik kesal kepada Kris karena membiarkan dirinya dibunuh oleh salah satu triple tower.

'Tapi akhirnya lumayan juga karena jika chanyeol tiang listrik yg bodoh dan tak berguna itu membunuhku, maka bersiaplah dia akan masuk ke penjara dan membusuk didalamnya, ckckck kakek benar-benar berguna sekarang' batin Chen.

Kai dan Chanyeol kembali tenang saat mendengar teriakan yg tak kalah keras darinya, sedangkan tiga orang yg berada disofa hanya terdiam kecuali Luhan dia sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

'Ternyata gege benar-benar menakutkan jika sudah marah aku baru tahu' fikir Luhan.

Saat Lhan sedang asik dengan dunianya, ia menoleh saat Kris memanggilnya "Luhan.."

"Ne gege" jawab Luhan

"Bisa kau bantu gege?"

"Tentu saha, apa yg bisa Luhan bantu"

"Tolong ambilkan makanan dan minuman didapur untuk jalangkung-jalungkung disini" ucap Kris,

Suho dkk yg merasa disebut jalangkung oleh teman mereka sendiri Kris, menatap tidak percaya dan melotokan mata mereka kearah Kris.

Luhan yg mendengar gegenya menyebut teman-teman nya sendiri jalangkung dan melihat ekspresi wajah teman-teman gegenya berusaha menahan tawanya, Kris yg melihat adiknya yg masih berada ditempatnya berdehem pelan.

"Luhan.."

"Ne, gege" ucap Luhan,

Saat Luhan hendak beranjak pergi Xiumin menahannya,

"Aku ikut dengan mu"

Luhan mengangguk tersenyum, dan mereka pun pergi kedapur bersama, sedangkan para laki-laki memutuskan menonton tv sampai dua wanita itu kembali dengan membawa makanan dan minuman datang dari dapur.

 **Dapur**

"Jja, mari kita lihat apa isi didalam kulkas ini" ucap Luhan,

Saat Luhan membukanya ia menemukan beberapa makanan dan minuman.

"Isinya hanya ada potongan buah, jus jeruk, air putih dan cola yg tinggal sedikit" lanjut Luhan,

"Kita bawa saja seadanya" ucap Xiumin,

Luhan mengangguk dan mengeluarkan beberapa makanan dan minuman yg ada dalam kulkas, sedangkan Xiumin ia mengambil gelas dan garpu.

"Luhan" panggil Xiumin

"Ne" jawab Luhan

"Apa kau Luhan yg aku temui 2,5 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Xiumin,

"Ne Eonnie waeyo?" jawab Luhan

"Jangan bilang eonnie melupakan ku ?" Lanjut Luhan

"Ani, bukan begitu kau semakin tambah cantik dan manis saja, dan tentunya tinggi mu bertambah" ucap Xiumin tersenyum

"Eonnie juga cantik dan lihatlah pipi eonnie semakin berisi" canda Luhan

"Jinjja?"

"Ne"

"Sepertinya aku harus diet kembali" ucap Xiumin,

Luhan menyerngit mendengarnya, ia tidak menyangka jika teman wanita gegenya yg satu ini suka melakukan diet?,

"Eonnie tidak perlu melakukannya" nasehat Luhan

"Wae?" tanya Xiumin

"Aku suka melihat tubuh Eonnie yang seperti ini, berisi tapi terlihat sangat pas untuk eonnie" ucap Luhan tulus,

Xiumin mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukannya, lagi pula aku hanya bercanda saja tadi" ucap Xiumin,

"Baguslah, senang bisa bertemu dengan eonnie kembali" ucap Luhan tersenyum

"Senang juga bertemu dengan mu lagi Luhan" balas Xiumin,

"Semuanya sudah siap, kajja kita kembali ke ruang tv, mereka pasti sudah menunggu"

"Ne, kajja",

Setelah makanan dan minuman siap, mereka pergi keruang tv.

 **Ruang Tv**

"Noona kenapa kalian lama sekali" ucap Kai saat Xiumin datang membawa makanan yg diikuti oleh Luhan.

"Jika kau tidak ingin menunggu lama, kenapa kau tidak membantu kami agar lebih cepat" ujar Xiumin,

"Kenapa tidak meminta ku dari tadi? kalau noona meminta.."

"apaa.." sahut xiumin

"tentu saja aku tidak mau" lanjut Kai,

Xiumin yg mendengarnya menatap datar ke arah Kai, sedangkan yg lainnya hanya menghela nafas bosan melihat kelakuan Kai, kecuali Luhan dia tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kris.. kau punya hutang dengan kami" ucap Suho,

Kris yg mendengarnya menyerngit, "hutang ?"

"Ne.."

"Janji mu tadi siang saat dikantin" lanjut Suho,

Kai dkk yg mengingatnya pun mengangguk setuju, Luhan yg memang tidak tau apa-apa hanya diam saat Kris memandang nya,

"Baiklah, Luhan kemarilah" suruh Kris,

Luhan pun langsung menghampiri Kris.

"Waeyo?" tanya Luhan,

"Sebaiknya kau diam saja dan mendengarkan nya dengan baik"

"Ne..",

Suho dkk pun mencari posisi yg nyaman untuk mendengarkan cerita dari Kris.

Yawla dah kek mau nonton bioskop ae ?

"Sebenarnya aku mempunyai satu adik prempuan yaitu dia Xi Luhan" ucap Kris memandang adiknya tesenyum, dan dibalas senyuman juga dari Luhan.

"Dia adalah adik kecil ku yg sangat manja.."

"Aniooo.. gege" ucap Luhan memotong cerita dan mencubit perut Kris,

Kris yg mendapat cubitan dari adiknya Luhan mengadu kesakitan.

"Lihatlah dia benar-benar adikku yg paling menggemaskan, aku sangat menyayanginya... waktu kecil kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, tapi tidak setelah ia lulus dari Elementery School, ia melanjutkan pendidikan Junior High School nya di London, saat dia di London aku memutuskan pindah sekolah ku disini.." belum Kris menyelesaikan ceritanya,

Kai memotong nya "Jarak umur kalian berapa?" tanya Kai,

"2 tahun" jawab luhan

"lalu kenapa dia bisa kelas 1 Senior High School?"

"Heii kau tidak sadar, kenapa kau sekarang bisa kelas 1 bodoh!" sahut Suho

"Hei tenang oke, aku hanya bertanya"

"Ck. itupun kau naik kelas juga karena beruntung" sindir Chen,

Kai yg mendapat sindiran dari Chen melirik tajam.

"Diam kau kotak" desis Kai

"Hitam" ucap Chen datar

"Pendek!" balas Kai,

Suho yg mendengarnya mendelik tajam kearah Kai dan memberikan deathglare nya kepada Kai.

Kai yg menyadarinya pun langsung nyengir dan meminta maaf, Sehun yg memang pada dasarnya tidak suka banyak bicara memandang mereka dg datar dan lebih memilih memandang angel yg berstatus sebagai adiknya Kris.

Sejak tadi Sehun selalu memandang wajah luhan dalam-dalam, entah ada apa dg dirinya saat ini ia tidak peduli, ia tidak ingin mengambil pusing karena memikirkan hal tsb, yang ada dipikiranya hanya Luhan.. Luhan.. dan Luhan.

"Sudahlahhh kalian ini sudah besar oke" ucap Xiumin menengahi,

Luhan mengangguk setuju saat Xiumin menasehati dua orang berbeda tinggi badan itu.

Luhan yg menoleh kearah kiri tak sengaja pandangannya bertemu dg tatapan Sehun, ia pun tersenyum manis kearah Sehun.

Sehun yg melihat senyuman manis dari Luhan, ia merasa hatinya bergemuruh tapi hal tsb tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari Luhan.

Luhan yg merasa dipandang terus menerus oleh sehun menunduk malu.

"Bisakah kau melanjutkan cerita mu?" ucap Suho,

Kris mengangguk dan mulai bercerita kembali,

"Saat ia kelas 1 JHS, aku kelas 1 SHS, tapi karena ia mengikuti kelas ekslarasi dia lulus lebih cepat , dan setelah lulus ia memutuskan melanjutkan pendidiknnya di Amerika di FHS, so saat ia kelas 1 SHS aku kelas 3 SHS seperti sekarang ini" final Kris,

Mereka yg mendengar cerita dari kris mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita jika kau punya adik?" tanya Suho

"Simpel saja kalian tidak pernah bertanya," jawab Kris santai

"Lagi pula jika aku cerita apa untung nya buat aku, lagian dia juga sekolah diluar negeri kan" jawab Kris,

"Tentu saja ada untung nya" sahut Kai

"Apa untung nya?" sahut Chanyeol

"Untung nya aku bisa berkenalan dengan nya," ucap Kai dengan PD nya

Kris yg mendengarnya menatap tajam Kai.

"Dalam mimpi mu" ucap Kris datar,

Suho dan yg lain tidak tahan menahan tawa mereka, mereka tertawa cukup keras saat Kris mengucapkan kata itu untuk Kai, tak terkecuali dg Kris, Luhan dan juga Sehun.

Kris hanya memandang datar Kai, Luhan hanya tersenyum memandang Kai, Kai yg melihatnya ikut tersenyum tanpa sadar jika Kris tengah memandang dirinya dg tatapan ingin membunuhnya.

Sedangkan Sehun, ia hanya diam dan terus memandang wajah Luhan dg tatapan yg sulit diartikan dan mencoba menahan gemuruh dihatinya.

Setelah puas tertawa, Suho dkk kembali tenang.

"Sorry, FHS ?" ucap Chen

"Ck. Fayetteville High School bodoh" sahut Chanyeol,

"Kenapa kau malah pindah kesini? bukannya disana sekolah nya lebih baik?" tanya Xiumin

"Hmm entahlah baba yg mengaturnya," jawab Luhan,

"Hyung makanan kita sudah habis" ucap Chanyeol

"So?" sahut Chen

"Tentu saja kita butuh makanan lagi" sahut Kai

"Makanan di kulkas sudah habis" sahut Xiumin

"So ?"

"Tentu saja beli"

"Siapa yg akan membelinya?" tanya Kai

"Tentu saja kau" tunjuk Xiumin kepada Kai

"Yak kenapa aku? yg menghabiskan makanan nya Chanyeol hyung bukan aku!" sungut Kai dan menunjuk balik ke arah Chanyeol,

Chanyeol yg mendengarnya mendelik tajam.

"Suho hyung kau saja yg membelinya" ucap Chen

"Ani!" tolak Suho

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yg membelinya.." ucap Xiumin kepada Chen

"Hei kenapa jadi aku, aku bahkan belum menyentuh makanan itu!" tolak Chen,

Memang benar adanya jika Chen belum menyentuh makanan yg disediakan dimeja, karena dari tadi ia hanya meminum cola dan mendengarkan cerita Kris dengan damai dan khidmat.

"Ck. Lalu siapa yg akan membeli?" ucap Xiumin

"Bagaimana jika kau saja noona ?" tawar Kai

"Dalam mimpi mu" ucap Xiumin mencopy ucapan Kris

"Aku tidak mau" ucap Chanyeol

"Aku pun sama" sahut Chen

"Aku juga" sahut suho

"Ck. Lalu siapa yg akan membelinya?" decak Xiumin

Kris dan Sehun yg melihatnya hanya memandang datar Suho dkk, sedangkan Luhan ia hanya tersenyum melihat mereka yg tengah meributkan siapa yg akan membeli makanan,

"Kalian ini.. lebih baik bagaimana jika kita bermain saja ?" tawar Kris

"Apa itu?"

"Biasa" ucap Kris mengangkat jarinya dan mengepalkan tangan nya

Suho dkk yg mengerti pun, mengangguk mengerti dan menyiapkan jagoan mereka masing-masing,

"Luhan kau tidak usah ikut" ucap Kris sepihak ,

Luhan pun hanya memgangguk saat gege nya menyuruh dirinya untuk tidak ikut bermain.

"1, 2, 3.. batu gunting kertas" ucap mereka bersamaan

Selama permainan berlangsung mereka nampak kompak menggunakan batu, tapi..

"Sehun, kau kalah, nah jadi kau yg harus membeli makanan" ucap Chen

Sehun yg memang kalah, hanya memgangguk pasrah dan berdiri untuk pergi keluar membeli makanan.

Sehun yg memang sudah hafal dengan selera hyung dan noona nya bersiap untuk pergi keluar.

Saat Shun hendak pergi, Luhan memanggil namanya,

"Emm Sehun.." ,

Sehun yg mendengar luhan memanggilnya menoleh kebelakang dan "Ne.."

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Luhan

Awal nya Sehun kaget saat Luhan bertanya seperti itu tapi, sudahlah bukankah ini kesempatan manis untuk dirinya dapat berjalan bersama dg Luhan?

Ckckck. Rizeki anak sholeh wkwk

"Tentu" jawab Sehun,

Luhan yg mendengarnya senang bukan main, ia langsung memandang Kris

"Geegeeee..." panggil Luha dengan tatapan andalanya,

Kris yg melihat nya berdecak karena tentu saja ia tidak dapat menolak keinginan adiknya,

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi, tapi ambillah coat mu terlebih dahulu" ucap Kris tersenyum dan mengusap kepala adiknya.

Suho dkk yg melihat momen kakak-adik duo Xi ikut tersenyum, terkecuali Kai.

Ia terlihat kesal karena Luhan akan pergi bersama Sehun,

'Ck. kenapa yg kalah bukan aku saja tadi' batin Kai *nasib eh -,-

"Yeay, terimakasih gege, baiklah aku ambil coat ku dulu, tunggu ne..." ucap Luhan kepada Sehun,

Sehun pun mengangguk mengerti dan menunggu Luhan.

10 menit kemudian

"Aku sudah siap, maaf menunggu lama" ucap Luhan

"Gwanchana"

"Kajjaaa.."

Bukannya pergi, Sehun malah kembali menghampiri Kris dkk,

"Wae?" tanya Suho

"Aku membeli makanan dan minuman membutuhkan uang" jawab Sehun datar,

kriikkk.. krikkk..

Suho dkk menganga tidak percaya, mereka mengira Sehun akan mentraktir mereka.

Tetapi dugaan mereka ternyata mleset

"Aku kira kau yg akan membayar nya" ucap Chen

"Kau pelit sekali" sahut Kai

"Sehunnie aku tidak membawa uang" sahut Suho

"Aku juga" sahut Chen

"Hmm aku juga" sahut Chanyeol

"Aku bisa bangkrut jika aku terus mengeluarkan uang kuuu" ujar Sehun

"Kau kan anak tunggal Oh Group, orang nomor satu paling kaya di Korea" ucap Chen

"So?"

"Kau tidak akan bangkrut!" ucap Kai

"Ck! Yg tidak bisa bangkrut orang tua ku bukan aku!" Bela Sehun

"Sekali-kali traktir aku pikir tidak masalah" ujar Chen

"Kalian kira beberapa minggu ini yg selalu membeli dan membayar makanan siapa? Apa susahnya mengeluarkan uang kalian sih?"

"Aku tidak membawa uang, aku hanya membawa kartu ku" ucap Suho dkk bersamaan

"Baiklah mana kartu kalian"

"Mwo..!"

"Kartu kalian oke, bukankah itu lebih mudah untukku bisa menguras isi kartu kalian?" Ucap Sehun menyeringai

"Ck. Sialan" decak mereka,

Setelah berdebat kecil, akhirnya mereka mengeluarkan uang mereka terkecuali Kris, ia hanya bersedekap santai dan memandang mereka, dia tuan rumah oke jadi tidak perlu ikut membayar.

Dirasa cukup, Sehun memasukkan uang nya kedalam sakunya,

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu" pamit Sehun dan diikuti Luhan.

.

Saat ini Sehun dan Luhan tengah berjalan berdampingan menuju supermarket yg berada tidak jauh dari rumah Kris, sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak banyak bicara, maklum saja Luhan adalah tipe pemalu dan tidak banyak bicara apalagi dg seseorang yg baru ia kenal.

Sampai disupermarket mereka mengambil keranjang untuk menaruh makanan dan minuman yg akan mereka beli, setelah mengambil keranjang mereka memilih makanan sesuai selera Suho dkk.

Usai memilih makanan, Sehun menuju lemari es yg berisi minuman, ia mengambil beberapa minuman dan menaruhnya dikeranjang.

Sedangkan Luhan? Jangan ditanya apa yg dilakukan olehnya ia tengah sibuk memandang ice cream yg berada dibox pendingin, Sehun yg memang sudah selesai dg urusannya ia memanggil Luhan untuk menuju kasir.

Tetapi saat ia ingin memanggil Luhan, ia malah melihat Luhan yg berdiri memandang es krim didepannya, ia menyerngit dan memutuskan menghampiri Luhan.

"Waeyo?"

"Ice cream" ucap Luhan

"You want?"

"Nee.. tapi.."

"Hmm?"

"Aku tidak membawa uang" ucap Luhan memandang Sehun sedih,

Sehun yg melihat nya tersenyum dan membuka kaca box yg berisi macam-macam ice cream didalamnya.

"Ambillah semua yang kau inginkan" ucap Sehun tersenyum

"Tapi..."

"Tidak papa, aku yg akan membayarnya"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne"

"Gansahamnida Sehun-ssi" ,

"Ne"

Luhan yg mendengarnya senang bukan main matanya berbinar dan mulai memilih ice cream yg ia inginkan, setelah Luhan mendapatkan nya,

"Aku ingin yg ini" ucap Luhan

"Apa itu saja?"

"Ne"

"Tidak ingin yg lain?"

"Anio"

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita pergi kekasir sekarang" ucap Sehun,

Luhan pun mengangguk mengerti dan membuntuti Sehun.

Maklum saja, ia kan orang baru.

.

.

Setelah membayar dikasir, mereka memutuskan untuk segera pulang dg kantung belanjaan yg dibawa oleh Sehun.

Disepanjang perjalanan mereka akhirnya dapat mencairkan suasana hening diantara mereka,

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Ucap Luhan

"Ne" ucap Sehun sambil meminum bir nya, sedangkanuhan sambil memakan ice cream nya,

"Apa kau pecandu?"

"Mwo?"

"Apa kau suka meminum, minuman seperti itu?"

"Maksud mu ini?" Ucap Sehun dg menunjukkan minumannya

"Ne"

"Tidak juga, aku meminumnya jika ingin saja, waeyo?"

"Anio, aku hanya tidak terlalu suka dg minuman seperti itu"

Sehun yg mendengarnya hanya mengangguk dan meminum kembali minumannya sampai habis dan membuangnya ditong sampah yg berada dipinggiran jalan,

"Kau tau, terkadang seorang pria membutuhkan hiburan untuk mengurangi dan menghilangkan sejenak letih mereka, jadi aku pikir itu tidak masalah selagi tidak mengkonsumsinya terlalu berlebihan" ucap Sehun memberi tahu

"Jinjja?"

"Ne"

"Lalu bagaimana dg mu?"

"Aku?"

"Hn"

"Ada apa dg ku?"

"Bukan begitu, kenapa kau pindah sekolah ke Korea, bukankah sekolah di FHS lebih baik"

"Entahlah, emm bolehkah aku sedikit bercerita?"

"Hn"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekolah di korea sejak aku kelas 2 JHS, rasanya aku ingin bersekolah di sekolah yg sama dg gege Kris, aku fikir itu akan lebih menyenangkan.. saat itu aku sedang VC dengan gege, ia menceritakan jika Korea sangatlah indah, apalagi saat melihat pohon sakura bermekaran, rasa-rasanya aku ingin sekali melihat nya. Akan tetapi baba ku tidak mengijinkan nya, saat aku meminta izin untuk pindah ke Korea.. yaa sebagai anak yg baik aku hanya menurut saja karena aku tau baba hanya ingin yg terbaik untuk ku..", Sehun yg mendengarnya mengangguk mengerti,

"Sebelumnya saat Elementery School aku tidak sekolah seperti pada umumnya.."

"Hn, Home Schooling?"

Luhan mengangguk mendengarnya,

"Wae?"

"I don't know, dan saat aku lulus dari E.S aku ingin melanjutkan sekolah ku seperti pada umum nya, aku ingin seperti gege dan mereka yg memiliki usia seperti ku bisa bebas sekolah dan bergaul dg yg lain.. saat aku meminta ingin bersekolah pada umum nya, rasanya 'BOMMN' baba mengijinkan ku.. tetapi.. bukannya aku bersekolah di China, baba malah menyuruh ku sekolah di London, karena waktu itu, aku memang sudah ingin sekolah pada umum nya, jadi aku menerima nya.." jeda Luhan tersenyum,

"Dan saat aku mendaftar disana, London menerima ku.. sampai aku lulus dari JHS, dan setelah aku lulus.. aku ingin sekali melanjutkan sekolah disini seperti gege, tapi baba hanya memberi ku dua pilihan, kembali ke London atau memilih Amerika, selama 3 tahun di London aku merasa butuh suasana yg baru jadi aku memilih Amerika dan akhirnya aku sekolah di FHS, dan 2 hari yg lalu baba menyuruh orang suruhan nya untuk menjemputku. Aku kira baba sedang sakit, tetapi orang suruhan nya bilang jika baba baik-baik saja, dan saat aku pulang baba memberiku sebuah surprise yaitu sebuah amplop yg didalamnya terdapat surat yg berisi jika aku terdaftar menjadi siswi disekolah yg sama dg gege. Aku sangat senang, tetapi disamping itu juga aku sedih karena sebelumnya aku bilang kepada teman-teman ku disana jika aku hanya pulang sebentar bukan pindah sekolah, ahh aku merindukan dia.."

Selama Luhan bercerita, Sehun mendengar nya dg seksama, tetapi saat Luhan mengatakan merindukan 'dia'.

Sehun terdiam dan merasa hatinya hancur, karena tidak ingin membiarkan fikiran nya bercabang,

"Dia?" Tanya Sehun

"Ne" ,

"Nugu?"

Luhan tersenyum "Emm dia adala teman ku disana, ia sangat baik, ia tinggi seperti mu, dan juga ia keturunan Korea dan amAmerika, namanya Johny" jawab Luhan

Entah ada apa dengan Sehun, ia merasa lega saat Luhan menjelaskannya, hatinya begitu senang saat mendengar 'dia' adalah teman Luhan,

'Ck! ada apa dg diriku' batin Sehun

"Tetapi, jujur saja.. aku sangat senang karena impian ku berada disekolah yg sama dg gege dapat tercapai.." ucap Luhan tersenyum

"Aku bisa melihatnya," ujar Sehun

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan ,

"Ne"

"Terimakasih" ucap Luhan

"Untuk?"

"Malam ini.. dan juga kau sudah mau mendengarkan cerita ku.." ucap Luhan

Sehun mengangguk tersenyum,

"Hn sebaiknya kita berjalan cepat karena mereka sekarang pasti sudah menunggu" ucap Sehun,

Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan beringan dg Sehun.

 **Xi Home**

"Ck. Kenapa mereka lama sekali" gerutu Chen

"Mungkin mereka sedang berada diperjalanan" ujar Xiumin

"Apa mereka tidak membawa mobil?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ku rasa tidak" jawab Xiumin,

"Ck." decak Kai

Tak ingin debat terjadi kembali, Kris buru-buru menenangkan suasana, saat Kris sedang berusaha menenangkan suasana, ia mendengar pintu utama terbuka dan mendengar suara adiknya.

"Kami pulang.." ucap Luhan semangat dan berjalan ke arah Suho dkk yg diikuti oleh Sehun.

"Mianhamnida sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama" lanjut Luhan

"Gwanchana" ucap Xiumin tersenyum

Saat Sehun meletakkan belanjaan nya dimeja, Suho dkk pun langsung mengambil jatah mereka masing-masing, dan tak lupa Sehun juga mengambil jatah nya.

Setelah mendapatkan bagian masing-masing, mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film bersama.

Mereka memilih menonton film serial terbaru yg di miliki oleh Kris.

Sebelum film dimulai, mereka mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin karena mereka akan menonton film yg berdurasi 2,5 jam.

Film sudah dimulai dan mereka pun mulai fokus untuk menonton film yg bertemakan action dan romance.

Setelah film yang mereka tonton tamat, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing karena besok pagi mereka harus pergi ke sekolah.

Ya kecuali, Kris dan Luhan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _ **Azky_ExoLh7**_


End file.
